Circumstance
by Bowl of Slightly Hateful Rice
Summary: There was always one of them who looked up to the other. Rarely were they ever equal. But thanks to circumstance they found themselves once again pushed together. The Shinobi World is in turmoil, Kakashi has been Hokage since the fall of Madara years ago and Naruto has a mission that Sasuke has unwittingly made himself perfect for. AU. FemNaruto
1. Of Tests and Stupid Uchiha

**Warnings: **This fic contains FemNaruto. This fic is AU as I've tried to flesh out the Naruto world just a bit. I am not an experienced writer, edit my own stuff, and generally write late at night so my apologies for the errors that I've undoubtedly missed. On top of that characters may come out as OOC despite my best attempts at keeping them as in-character as possible. Also clichés, unoriginality, the usual. Also, might later become FemNarutoxSasuke. Not sure yet.

**Rated**: T. Might change to M later for possible future violence, cursing, intimate situations, etc.  
><strong><br>Additional notes**: I'll update sporadically and probably at a slow pace which might be disappointing. For future chapters I won't be changing Naruto's name to Naruko. It rubs me the wrong way, dunno why.  
>Reviews are appreciated, like, a bunch.<p>

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, everything belongs to someone else. I'm blatantly using someone elses characters and world. Sorry Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: Of Tests and Stupid Uchiha<span>

* * *

><p>'<em>Fast<em>.' Sasuke mused as he regained his breath while cautiously observing his opponent standing about twenty meters away.

He had caught up far too quickly. "You seem tired." His adversary taunted with eyes that were cold and focused as he lazily twirled a kunai in his left hand, seemingly unfazed by the numerous hours of battle he had just suffered through as his manner betrayed no exhaustion or weariness.

This despite the fact that the ripped, singed, and dirty standard jounin attire the blonde was wearing told a different story.

Sasuke would've been hard pressed to guess that the man before him had soundly left the entirety of Konoha's ANBU forces unconscious or otherwise incapacitated apart from he himself, Sasuke Uchiha, ANBU Commander, if he hadn't been fighting him intermittently for almost twenty-four hours.

He was currently in the process of the challenge posed to every Hokage-Candidate since the Second Hokage. The one who was the most likely to become Hokage had to be able to defeat the entirety of the ANBU forces in a location chosen by said candidate in a no holds barred match lasting at most a day.

If the time limit of twenty-four hours was passed anyone who had similar merits and power could challenge the candidate for his position. If the candidate lost, the strongest ANBU would change place with him if said ANBU so chose until the reigning Kage picked a suitable replacement, the former candidate regained his position or gave the ANBU-commander the position.

If the candidate won he would retain his position for another year. In the end it was a symbolic tradition as the decision in the end fell upon the incumbent Hokage who traditionally chose together with the Council, the Jounin Commander, the ANBU-Commander, and the Daimyo. Nevertheless completing challenge tilted the scales in favor of whoever stood as champion.

Thus far the most hectic fighting had been about who would sit as the Fourth Hokage-Candidate with Orochimaru losing his candidacy to Minato who had challenged him after Jiraya managed to hold out for two days against the Snake Sannin. Famously Jiraya was only in the ANBU in the first place to mess up Orochimaru's chances.

Naruto was the only one who had been given restrictions thanks to his penchant for large scale destruction.

"Y'know this would go so much quicker if you just gave up _Uchiha_." The blonde demon container stated as he observed the normally regal Uchiha in question's battered appearance.

His ANBU armor was cracked, his uniform was covered in cuts and dirt, and they both knew he was running low on chakra.

Yes, the amount he had left was more than many shinobi had at full capacity but against a ninja of Naruto's caliber having even an iota less than your total chakra capacity meant running low.

'_Shit._'

The expletive was almost verbalized as he tried not to think about his ever decreasing chances of winning and the small grin Naruto sported told Sasuke that he also knew how utterly _worn_ the raven-haired man was.

Sasuke glared from behind his mask as he readied his sword, frustration burning in the pit of his stomach as the events of the day replayed in his mind.

This was by far the most aggravating thing he had ever experienced. Not since the pair of orphans had fought their last all-out battle had he felt this frustrated.

In the beginning he had been backed by a large number of competent ninja but one by one they had been defeated by Naruto. The blonde thrived in situations where he could make use of his prankster side and he had chosen battleground accordingly.

If he hadn't wasted so much energy because of his ANBU comrades disregarding his advice about Naruto's style this would have all gone differently. Of that he was sure. The giant trees of the Forest of Death loomed over them in the clearing as he went through his next course of action and the data he had on his former teammate.

Naruto Uzumaki, twenty-two years old, future Hokage once Hatake Kakashi died or resigned from his position. Immense chakra and stamina, host of the Kyuubi which meant an absurd capacity for recovery from both injury and fatigue as well as a neigh invulnerability to genjutsu.

Currently estricted to taijutsu and C-ranked jutsus and as well as being barred from using any form of enhancements for the purpose of the test. Mastery of wind jutsus coupled with an impressive taijutsu aptitude and physical capabilities gives him superiority in long-range as well as close-range combat. Best course of action; Avoid direct confrontation, control the battlefield. Only known weakness; Reckless and fearless.

"If you won't come at me," Naruto said while thoughtfully scratching his chin as if contemplating something. "I guess I'll attack instead then." The blonde _moved_. Sasuke's eyes widened just before Naruto's kunai connected with a clang against his own sword with tremendous force that sent sparks flying.

A fraction of a second later Sasuke saw the overlay of a spectral foreshadowing of Naruto aiming to kick his knee cap while simultaneously trying to punch his face in. Even with the predictive abilities of his eyes Sasuke found himself challenged as he moved with flowing agility to avoid the future Hokage's onslaught.

The blonde's eyes were glued to Sasuke's movements, deftly avoiding eye-contact as they began a dance of death with speed and ferocity that had them moving across every surface of the clearing as they clashed.

Naruto was faster than Sasuke by a fraction but the Sharingan gave the Uchiha just enough of an edge to keep up with the blonde's slashes intermingled with kicks and punches. Sasuke calmly countered with calculated movements and a grave expression as he pondered how to possibly defeat the Jinchuuriki.

Naruto's stamina was the stuff of legends and despite Sasuke having, in the beginning, commanded a group of about a hundred of Konoha's finest the constant clashing with Naruto throughout the day as well as having to go in and be a support for several squads, some who had been too stupid to realize that conventional methods didn't work, had left him tired.

He had been the only one left standing for the last eight hours and during those hours he had almost defeated the blonde on two separate occasions. He'd had him on the run once with the help of a strategic summoning of his winged familiars together with possibly the largest field of explosives seen in the history of Konoha and an exciting new application for ninja wire, and was just short of defeating him in close combat after managing to land a hit with a particularly potent earth jutsu coupled with a barrage of poisoned needles.

Sadly enough, the poison had left the demon containers system too quickly. Truly his former teammate and once-friend had become a legend in his own right.

Sasuke dodged a sideways swipe from Naruto's kunai that would have cut cleanly through his throat by ducking which left him open for Naruto's vicious kick to his gut that sent him slamming directly into the stem of one of the ancient trees of the forest. His back hurt but sacrifices needed to be made. All was going according to plan after all; finally he had created the distance needed.

The Uchiha flipped into a crouch quickly before starting to race through a myriad of hand-seals. A stream of fire left his mouth and split to form a flock of about twenty above-average sized hounds rushing at Naruto and leaving the ground scorched and burning in their wake as they started their hunt, effectively fulfilling their purpose of occupying Naruto.

Sasuke didn't idle though knowing that Naruto would dispatch them or evade them shortly. Keeping an eye on his rival as he escaped the fiery hounds the Uchiha took the kunai with ninja wires connected to them that he had readied and started throwing, the wires whirring as they flew through the air. Slowly a chaotic web started to take shape with him in its epicenter that left little room for movement.

It took exactly nine seconds for Naruto to destroy the fire hounds but that was all Sasuke needed to make the clearing into a deathtrap as he was now connected to a web of sharp chakra-conducting wire.

Naruto was curiously observing the web that Sasuke was sitting in the middle of, several wires sitting firmly in between his teeth. His body was tense, ready for whatever Sasuke would throw at him as well as preparing to attack. His intense blue eyes were calculating. According to his internal clock Naruto had about thirteen minutes to go before the time ran out.

Any large scale wind jutsu that could blast away the wires would blast away Sasuke as well and at that point the Uchiha would run. Any other jutsu that could potentially boost Sasuke's speed in any direction would also end in Sasuke doing his best to escape. This meant he could only resort to close-range combat which would force him into the heart of the web Sasuke had spun.

"Time is on my side." Sasuke stated simply which made Naruto do exactly what he wanted him to do.

His eyes showed clearly how Naruto was going to rush him and with a smirk the air around Sasuke buzzed briefly before the Uchiha covered himself in lightning that raced along the wires instantly creating a electrically charged killzone.

He took pleasure in the annoyed surprise in Naruto's widened eyes as the blonde rushed onwards, swiftly moving through the web with a determined expression. It took a second before he closed the distance between them. Discarding the sword as to not cut the wires Sasuke aimed a punch at Naruto's solar plexus meant to incapacitate.

The blonde twisted around the punch in such a way that he _almost _touched the wires as well as avoided the attack but Sasuke turned his head which set the whole net into motion.

Sasuke smirked.

Naruto once again weaved through it showing a control of his body that Sasuke didn't know he possessed as he managed to go through spaces in the web just before they closed or after they opened.

The candidate landed in a crouch for a second, his hands blurring into motion while gathering a massive amount of chakra. '_He's aiming for a one shot kill._' Sasuke realized with just a twinge of reluctant fear. Judging from what he could glean with his eyes it was a wind-natured attack powerful enough to level a vast part of the forest if it was uncontrolled. The Uchiha released the wires from his mouth and activated the next level of his eyes as he tried desperately to put some ground between himself and Naruto.

"**Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**!"

The discharge was massive and Sasuke hissed in anger as he manifested the chest of **Susano'o** while curving into a ball and enforcing his whole body with chakra milliseconds before the massive gust of cutting concussive wind caught up to him.

...

Sasuke groaned as he awoke, instantly deducing that he was in a hospital.

The familiar 'clean' smell that hit his nostrils as well as the perfect temperature and feel of the hospital clothes against his skin was a dead giveaway. His body was currently punishing him and sending signals as if he had just been thrown into the Inuzuka compound during feeding time for their pack of pets.

"You're up." Sakura's voice sounded calm from her seat next to his bed. He only groaned again in response to her statement. "Try not to move; despite my best efforts it'll take at least a week before you'll be able to operate at full capacity."

"A week is too long. Where is he?" Sasuke replied with his eyes closed, careful not to move.

"Dropped you off here yesterday and then left the village." As always when she got the chance the worry was evident in her voice. Naruto had changed at some point between the defeat of Madara and the new troubles that were stirring the ninja world. The blond ball of energy and positivity didn't smile like he used to, seemingly weighed down by life itself. His signature grin rarely reached his eyes anymore.

"According to Kakashi he might be gone for months. Something about experimenting with seals and jutsus." Sasuke frowned. He and Naruto weren't at the best of terms ever since their battle for dominance started but it was still uncharacteristic of him to leave the village without telling anyone.

"_You know that being Hokage is my goal. Yet you stand in my way?"  
>"I do not want a repeat of what happened to my clan to ever repeat itself."<br>Naruto snorted.  
>"And you think I'd cause a slaughter? No chance Sasuke-teme. Do you really believe I'd make a bad Kage?" Sasuke smirked.<br>"No. I just know I'd be a better one." Naruto tensed, blue eyes glowing with determination hard as steel as they bore into his own.  
>"I guess I'll just have to show you why I find that hard to believe then, rival of mine, and when I'm done we'll see who is left standing."<em>

He tried to suppress the memory of the day his and Naruto's relationship went from a tentative somewhat one-sided companionship where Naruto actively sought his company to the intense and somewhat violent rivalry it was now, characterized only by frequent spars and a lack of anything resembling a normal friendship. He did not like to ponder on why the thought of what had been,-what _could_ have been- pained him.

"Shouldn't you be with Shikamaru?"  
>"He's busy semi-running the village. Kakashi foists so much on him he barely has time to cloudgaze. Let alone spend time with me so you'll have to do for like a week anyway." Sakura teased. "I mean, you're on patrol duty for two weeks."<p>

"That's not so-"

""_Inner _patrol duty." Sakura sing-songed. Sasuke groaned again.

"So _nothing_. The Nara is making me sit in the village and watch_ parks_ for a week."

"_Yes._" She resembled the cheshire cat.

"You made him do this so you wouldn't be alone didn't you." Sasuke deadpanned.

"Not confirming or denying that." He could hear the giggle in her voice.

"Isn't Ino or Ten-Ten supposed to be the ones hanging out with you?"

Sakura's voice turned somber. "Ten-Ten's father was assassinated Sasuke."

His fists clenched as he remembered that times were indeed troubled. The forces of the Shinobi Alliance had stood united since the fall of Madara but with the great villages forces depleted the minor villages had gained influence and gotten greedy.

On top of that clans from different villages as well as individual ninja had left the five major villages for lesser ones because of a refusal to work with certain villages or for other reasons which had further weakened the Shinobi Alliance as a whole.  
>Travelling on the major roads had become much more dangerous. War was looming on the horizon, and it was only a matter of time before something sparked a Fifth Ninja War.<p>

"Details?"  
>"An attack from Rain shinobi not far from the border. Eight casualties, no injuries: seven civilians, and a chuunin. Twelve survivors. Three chuunin and nine civilians."<br>"Ten-Ten?"  
>"She is on grievance leave for as long as she needs."<br>Sasuke released a weary sigh.  
>Hopefully she would recover. Konoha needed every powerful ninja it had.<p>

"I need to go, I have work to do but try to get some sleep Sasuke, you need it." A pair of cool fingers touched his temple gently, a small stream of chakra making him feel like he was encased in a sleeping bag and on the verge of dozing off. He tried to respond but his voice only came out in a mumble and before he knew it he was fast asleep again.

...

The small voice in the back of his mind was telling him that he was being overly paranoid. He made a habit not to listen to that voice.

Dexterous fingers skillfully picked the simple lock that stood between him and the cottage located in one of Konoha's training grounds. It was the private property of one Jiraya of the Sannin. Usually used as a place for absolute privacy; the area around it was protected by a myriad of seals crafted by Jiraya and improved by the Yondaime which made it exceedingly difficult to find. This despite the fact that it was located centrally enough that it would have been common knowledge if it wasn't for those seals.

As it were only the ANBU had been briefed on the Cottage as it was called as to not freak out if they ever discovered it. Some took it as a challenge, trying their best to find the place where Jiraya had allegedly written the masterpieces in the Icha Icha series.

Sasuke had been inside the area-seal once when developing a jutsu with Naruto which was why he found it odd that something was telling him to go in the direction of where he remembered the cottage to be. When he reached it he had understood why.

Weak but steady pulses were emanating from somewhere within the area-seal.  
>It had taken an hour to counter enough seals for him to be able to enter. Enough seals were negated that whatever happened in there would be sensed by any other ANBU patrolling in the vicinity. Usually the protocol stated that he needed to inform the Hokage of this discovery before doing anything but Sasuke felt fairly confident that he could habdle whatever was happening in the cave until possible reinforcements arrived. A small click told him that he had successfully picked the dingy lock; now he just needed to open the door and walk in.<p>

The old oak door creaked open and he walked in, eyes instantly reaching conclusions. The rather large room was in disarray as if someone had frantically searched through it. The books in the bookshelf that took up a full wall by itself were thrown haphazardly across the room and the contents of the large desk where he knew for a fact Naruto usually worked was also on the floor, the ink from an overturned bottle slowly dripping down to pool on top of the worn wooden chair.

The kitchen and dining area as well as the futon occupying a corner were seemingly untouched. What had Sasuke's senses on high alert though was the open trapdoor that led down into darkness.

Drawing his katana from the sheath on his back he suppressed his own chakra-signature as best as he could.  
>Taking the plunge Sasuke dropped like a stone and realized too late that what he thought was going to be a basement of sorts turned out to be a huge underground cave and he was currently falling towards the lake at its bottom.<p>

Thinking quickly his hands blurred into motion and he suddenly found himself on the familiar back of his hawk summon.  
>'<em>My chakra must have sparked something.<em>' He mused as hundreds of dark blue lights started glowing deep beneath the lake's surface eerily illuminating the cave.

The Uchiha noted with awe that a biju could fit inside before his eyes caught something.  
>An entrance that presumably led into a tunnel. Patting his summon on the back gently he found himself dropped in front of the tunnel seconds later.<p>

The pulses were growing stronger and were almost oppressive in their power and he felttense like a coiled spring ready to burst into motion as he moved into the tunnel; his eyes could clearly make out the door that was between him and the source of the chakra that shone so brightly. Now he could hear it too, deep vibrations that were felt even in his bones. The simplest conclusion was that someone from inside Konoha had found the Cottage and subsequently released or activated _something_. Probably a seal or jutsu Jiraya left behind.

The Uchiha steadied his breath and de-activated his eyes to avoid being blinded before he slowly opened the heavy door while tightening the grip around the hilt of his sword.

The tunnel had led him into another cave which was perfectly rounded with smooth surfaces and about as large as an above-average sized living room. On the floor a spiraling seal array which had been meticulously painted onto the ground was rumbling and glowing with a strong blue light and in the middle of it, sitting cross-legged in a meditative stance was a naked woman.

She was unusually pale but did not look unhealthy or emaciated, blonde-almost white- hair tied up in a topknot on her head while a large paintbrush was clenched between her teeth. Her face seemed set in an expression that made her look pained and angry at the same time and with every slow breath that left her nostrils the seals that adorned both her and the floor went from a deep blue to an almost blinding white and the chakra levels in the air increased so much that he could practically taste it in the air.

Seals on the wall seemed to be absorbing parts of the excess chakra and as he observed the intricate seal-work he found himself marveling at its complexity as well as searching for any sign of a hostile primary function. Sasuke stood transfixed at the scene in front of him as questions raced throughout his mind. Should he kill this woman who looked hauntingly like his teammate?

Was there any way to interrupt what she was doing?

Was she friend or foe?

A precious second passed but before he chose a plausible course of action she noticed him. Her eyes snapped open and he found himself overwhelmed by the sudden killing intent as she met his gaze with eyes that burned with fury.

The paintbrush clattered to the floor.

"Naruto?" He managed to question, not sure if she would hear him over the hum apparently emanating from her and the breath hitched and the seals seemed to decrease in luminosity for a total of four beats and he found fear pooling inside his chest as he realized what would come next.

As he activated his eyes briefly and saw the vast concentration of chakra currently reaching critical mass at her core his eyes confirmed what he already knew. There was too much buildup now. He was screwed.

'_Maybe if she just calmly releases her hold on the chakra this all won't turn ugly.'  
><em>Using his free hand he made a universally calming gesture but to no avail

Angry frustrated eyes glared at him as she uttered one word that both insulted and confused.  
>"<em>Moron<em>!" The seals in the room flashed once, seemingly triggered by her word, before it happened.

Sasuke's world exploded into white light and pain as the metaphorical chakra-dam broke and a torrent of unrestrained power rushed forth, sweeping him with it as he lost consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>That was that chapter! What did you think? Loved it? Hated it? What parts did you like/despise?  
>Constructive criticism is 'Tha Best'! Now I'm done begging. Thank you for reading, I appreciate it greatly!<p>

I hope you have a good day, or had a good day, or have a good day tomorrow.

Best of Luck,

Cheers!


	2. Of Revealed Identities and New Missions

**Warnings:** This fic contains FemNaruto. This fic is AU as I've tried to flesh out the Naruto world just a bit. I am not an experienced writer, edit my own stuff, and generally write late at night so my apologies for the errors that I've undoubtedly missed. On top of that characters may come out as OOC despite my best attempts at keeping them as in-character as possible. Also clichés, unoriginality, the usual.

**Rated**: M for possible future violence, cursing, intimate situations, etc.

Additional notes:

I don't understand how platypuses exist. Those things are odd.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Of Revealed Identities and New Missions<span>

* * *

><p>"You really weren't supposed to be here." Sasuke's obsidian eyes followed her tightly controlled movements as she paced back and forth inside of the room where he had first found her.<p>

Thankfully for the both of them she had deigned to don the standard attire of a chuunin; the flak jacket and headband identifying her as a shinobi of Konoha. It was odd that the only thing he recognized about her was her similarity to his once-teammate.

According to his memory he had never seen her before, yet she had apparently managed to become a chuunin of Konoha. Or at worst impersonate one.

Except all proof told him she had skills far surpassing the capacity of your average ninja.

It was not unheard of for ninja to be gone for years during undercover missions and usually when -and if- they returned they'd usually retain their former rank when waiting for a possible demotion or promotion depending on the mission success.

Judging from what he could get from the way she moved he would put her at ANBU-level, the catlike grace a telling sign of taijutsu prowess. A chilling option was that she was an infiltrator skilled enough to bypass everything Konoha had in the way of defenses. If there was one such individual more were sure to follow and the mere thought chilled him to the bone. But if that was the case…then surely he would have been killed by now. Murdering one of Konoha's strongest ninja would be an undoubtable victory for every single one of the factions threatening his village of birth. Then again she could always want to interrogate him.

He'd ask her the questions he needed to if he wasn't currently bound and gagged with ropes that seemed to zap him of his strength. He sighed internally.

'_I must be getting old_.' He mused, in his head hearing the phrase as it had been said by Kakashi ever since the start of his reign. Getting knocked out twice in less than a week was really not proper protocol for an ANBU-Commander even though both times involved blondes who were not-judging by this woman- exactly fond of him.

She stopped her pacing to crouch down in front of his sitting form. A frown was etched onto her admittedly pretty features as her blue orbs looked searchingly into his. "I've been thinking and I have gracefully deigned to not knock you out again, or better yet kill you for almost destroying the very foundation of this village." Her voice was calm but severe, subtly threatening. " I'm going to release you from your bindings and answer your questions. In return you won't attack me as soon as I release you and when I tell you to leave you leave without telling anyone what you've seen here. There are currently three seals on you so I suggest you accept my generous offer."

He nodded once in agreement and she in response took smooth fingers-why were they smooth, they were supposed to be calloused- and gently undid the gag and then the bindings around his wrists and feet before putting distance between them.

Chakra returned into his system and a fraction of a second later his eyes activated and changed his vision as everything became sharper; the black tomoe spinning lazily. The woman standing before him had a chakra that seemed dim, almost muted, and the Uchiha decided to file that tidbit of information away for later together with the rest of her oddities.

She made an expression that seemed tailored to express disdain before beckoning for him to follow her into the tunnel. Her back was seemingly unguarded but this was her turf. There was no telling what kind of seals he would set off if he even tried to attack her.

As she stepped through the doorway he saw her form shimmer a bright yellow briefly as he walked a step behind her and almost immediately he felt his core vibrate as he blinked; now finding himself inside of the cottage which had been tidied up in his absence. The use of teleportation jutsus or seals was something that was extremely rare.

More tidbits, more oddities.

The blonde enigma motioned for him to sit at one of the two chairs at a small round table that made up the dining-area.

"Who are you?" The question was blunt and straightforward.  
>"Naruto Uzumaki, but of course, thanks to your retardation I won't be able to use my name for a while." If it wasn't for the irritation and frustration mingling together in her eyes he would have thought she looked crestfallen as he expertly hid his shocked confusion. Hearing her say that she was the one and only was…strange to say the least.<p>

"What do you mean?" Whatever had been done or she was doing for such a drastic change to occur could surely be reversed. She scoffed. His eyes weren't picking up any Henge at all and neither had they when they were back in the cave which indicated a genuine transformation.

"Did you notice the chakra I was so merrily exuding into the air?" She asked drily.  
>He didn't answer, instead waiting for her to continue. The Uchiha had never known Naruto to not be his exuberant self apart from when he retreated into the cold, calculating, and professional 'Hokage-mode' as Sakura had so comically called it once.<p>

This side of the blonde, was just as everything else this day, surreal.  
>Nevertheless in light of an apparent gender-change who was he to say that he knew Naruto at all.<p>

"I was, to put it in layman's terms, trying to delicately reinforce a part of my seal that has long since reached its expiration-date." The dots connected.  
>"I'm guessing it consisted of some form of Henge."<br>She nodded before continuing with an explanation, face apparently permanently serious.

"That was part of it, yeah. It's far more complicated than that though with many other components but in short: I messed up and now I will be stuck like this." The blonde said with just a hint of disgust before cocking her head to the side as if listening intently to something. Her eyes widened in alarm before the frown that had left her face earlier returned as she glared at him with a ferocity that sent chills down his spine before she seemed to suppress her antagonism enough to actually speak.

"Kurama estimates it'll take about four months before I can even attempt to fix it this time."  
>'<em>This time<em>.' Sasuke realized what that implied. What he had seen was not a one-time occurrence which was frightening considering the amount of power she had been releasing.

"How often have you tampered with the seal and why are you doing it?"  
>It was commonly known that Naruto housed the full power of the Kyuubi, also known as Kurama, but what few knew was that Naruto could go through an extraction and survive thanks to his incredible life-force.<p>

"Far too many times," Sasuke found the way emotions flitted in her eyes fascinating as he clearly saw the fatigue there in the blue depths. They seemed so very wary and that familiar twinge of regret in his chest made itself known as was its habit when his rival was involved. They could have been something more. He could have helped. If only he hadn't been so stupid, so dense, so wasteful.

"But the why of it all is a story far too long and convoluted to explain properly." She continued unaware of his thoughts. "Needless to say I have not lost as much control as I did before in a long time. Luckily for us both I managed to rein it in before it turned…_ugly_."

"And who else knows?"

"Tsunade and Kakashi. Sensei probably thought that you were aware of all of this. Otherwise you wouldn't have been so eager to break in here. Not when investigating this place has been temporarily made illegal under the threat of death."

Sasuke hid his surprise at her cold statement as she had basically implied that she was involved in a situation where people, _her _people, could possibly die if they went against what she wanted.  
>"Why such extreme measures?"<p>

"You're supposed to be a genius," The subtle way she seemed to be observing and seemingly noticing every single detail as she looked at him from across the table was unnerving in its intensity. Blue eyes made him feel like a bug under a magnifying glass. "Yet you can't figure out why I'd like to protect information like that Konoha's Jinchuuriki, its Beacon of Hope and Protector has been deceiving everyone he has ever met? Do you realize the political disaster if this came out? The drop in morale that would follow? Not to mention that this situation has temporarily limited my strength in more ways than you can fathom. You getting the picture now Uchiha?"

Once again he did nothing to betray his emotions as he stayed blank throughout her tirade even as he felt himself and subsequently his chakra become agitated at her aggression.

"I think you now know just about everything of importance Sasuke." A calm and deep breath left her as the enigma centered herself, muted chakra stilling inside her core. "Seeing as this is all because of you…."  
>Killing intent was something intimately bound to the force of someone's will, the strength of ones chakra, and the power of one's purpose. Naruto, despite her self-admitted weakness which he guessed pertained to her chakra, had always possessed an absurdly strong will and now, with the intent to match, Sasuke found himself in a room flooded with killing intent. "I suggest you leave."<p>

A storm. Her power was a storm and Sasuke couldn't help but feel the familiar thrill that came before combat course through him as his whole body prepared for battle, his blood singing at the prospect of a challenge. And that was how he knew that this was indeed Naruto Uzumaki. No one else elicited this feeling so intensely. His eye that contained the highest form of his bloodline itched to be used and he had to force himself from removing the seals that limited the brunt of his own power.

His own power bubbled up in response as his chakra flared to offset the dominance of Naruto's strength in a show of prowess he knew few could match. The fact of the matter was that Sasuke had mental fortitude which was at least as strong as his former teammate. He would not be cowed by Naruto, no matter the circumstance,

Flashing a smile of his own in a mockery of friendliness he stood from his chair. "Until we meet again Uchiha." He heard her say as he left, the twinge in his chest intensifying with every step he took away from the person he had once known.

He had searched after more information for weeks; thoroughly reading files and reports for any clues, repeatedly ransacking her house, and when possible trying to somehow dismantle the seals around the Cottage. All of which had given results at times but they were few and far in between. Nevertheless it was something to occupy his time between the endless missions. Once or twice during the project to find the truth he had asked himself why he tried. He liked to think it was because he cared for a friend but the raven-haired captain knew that wasn't the whole truth. He was aimless and lost without any firm goals.

Protecting Konoha only took him so far and the companionship he had scorned in his youth was now something precious to him, despite the fact that he had so few ways to get it. Finding Naruto distracted him from the fact that his peers were having the life he always pictured he would have had for himself one day. It was not like it mattered to anyone how he spent his days anyway.

The remnants of his old team were the ones he felt like spending time with but they were unable to do so on most days when he was actually in the village.

Kakashi was either sleeping or performing his Hokage-duties and Sakura spent all her time at the hospital or with Shikamaru. The self-imposed mission of finding out everything about the blonde that he once knew was frustrating and challenging but despite its futility he continued. There were new things he had learned about the demon container.

Subtle things that he wasn't sure hadn't been there all along without him noticing. Like the fact that Naruto was apparently good at both baking and sewing if the tools and bakery utensils were anything to go by.

The blonde had also picked up a total of four books. Three of which pertained to ramen and one which was a children's book about a crocodile oddly enough.

Sasuke was broken out of his musings by his ANBU tattoo heating up which meant that the Hokage was summoning his Captain. The raven-haired man sighed as he glanced at the clock which was telling him that he had in fact been polishing his weapons for a mere twenty minutes before he was interrupted.

Laying the katana down on the floor of his living-room he mentally checked off what he needed. His spare katana was still strapped to his back and luckily he hadn't bothered to take off his armor.

He sighed at the thought of the drills he had done with the ANBU earlier during the day. "Hopeless." The raven-haired man muttered with a frown before he continued checking his equipment. Storage seals that always accompanied him were packed with the usual gear and the soldier pills were in the pouch next to his shuriken and kunai.

Taking one last look around his spartanly decorated apartment the last natural holder of the Sharingan donned his mask and left his home to meet his Kage.

_The Asset has arrived._

The short sentence the ANBU-Operative Crow had signed as Sasuke walked past him in the halls of the Hokage Tower had briefly lifted Sasuke's spirits as well as sent him into high-alert mentally.

In times like these assets acquired by the village were crucial for morale as well as effectiveness and overall strength but above all else assets meant the village was growing stronger in a unique way or had the potential to. Sometimes an asset had to be worked. Thus far he himself had been involved in both the acquiring and integration of several assets.

Several families with bloodline limits currently inhabited the former Uchiha district, he was personally responsible for capturing several caches of weapons, and thanks to notes stolen from Orochimaru a new soldier pill was currently going through a trial-run to see if it would be given to the Konoha Shinobi Forces.

Rumours of this particular asset had circulated for months and no one knew precisely what kind it would be. Last he checked the Jounin-betting rings the odds were highest that the Asset would be some form of weaponry for the ANBU or a _whole clan_ defecting to Konoha.  
>He didn't trust those odds. The possibility of The Asset, capital A, being something mundane was improbable. Considering the buzz and the secrecy it was something extremely rare.<br>And he had been summoned. Whatever the Asset was, he hoped it would be something worthwhile.  
>With that in mind he entered the Hokage's Office.<p>

"Ah, finally one of Konoha's finest arrives." Kakashi greeted jovially from behind his desk; gray eyes lighting up as he acknowledged Sasuke entering. He hadn't changed much appearance-wise. The white hair was as spiky as ever and the eyes, nowadays uncovered, were the only thing- in a façade showing laziness- where you could glimpse the keen intellect the man behind the desk possessed.

His Jounin-outfit had been replaced by the traditional Hokage-robes and Sasuke himself knew that the appointment of his sensei as Kage hadn't been a mere tactical choice so that Naruto could be out fighting Konoha's enemies.

The veteran had trained and fought and because of this reached the potential once seen so clearly when he was a child. Hatake Kakashi was one of the most powerful ninja alive, able to go toe-to-toe with Uzumaki Naruto when the blonde ball. Something only a handful of people could even hope to do.

"Here I am Hokage-sama." Sasuke replied simply, taking a seat opposite his leader and waiting for the Kage to speak.  
>"Do you know why I summoned you here today?" The tone of Kakashi's voice was contemplative, as if he was weighing his words carefully.<p>

"I have guesses but you get some kind of sadistic pleasure out of surprising me." The former sensei chuckled.

"True! But what fun would being Hokage be if I couldn't amuse myself by torturing my underlings?"

"You are insane." The Uchiha stated dryly, several incidents coming to mind.

"I have my reasons."

"Naturally." Something that Sasuke appreciated about Kakashi was that he had, throughout hardships, still kept true to who he was. Despite the missions and the losses and the wars the Hatake had retained his humanity.

All ninja had their ways of coping with the stress of their occupation, and Kakashi, despite evidence to the contrary, had turned out well in the midst of circumstances that would have driven lesser men mad.

"I trust you heard we have gained an Asset?" Sasuke nodded. It wasn't as much a question as a statement of facts.

Obsidian orbs registered the thin white scroll Kakashi placed on the desk, its red edges and the Kage seal clearly marking it as an S-rank mission. S-ranked missions came very rarely, with Sasuke himself only having completed two since his re-instatement as a Konoha-nin and those had all come during his time as an ANBU.

"There is a mission connected with this asset as with many others, but as I rarely see you these days I felt it prudent that we talk."  
>Kakashi spoke frankly in the same tone he usually reserved for mission briefings.<p>

"I have a concern when it comes to you Uchiha Sasuke." It was rare for the Kage to be serious.

"Which is?" He had caught the Uchiha's attention now. Sasuke crossed his arms and leaned back just a bit, eyebrows creasing together slightly.

"I am worried for your bond with our most unpredictable ninja."

They both knew who and what the Hokage was talking about.

"There is nothing that can be done Hokage-sama." Admitting the fact of the matter hurt more than the Uchiha thought it would-

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, his expression turning questioning.

"I am aware of what went wrong." _Just as much as you are aware of how the damage can't be repaired._ His mind supplied helpfully which sent tendrils of guilt creeping in his chest.

"And?"

"We can work together effectively to perform missions." Sasuke paused before uttering what he felt. "Apart from that there is no 'bond'."

Sasuke could almost hear the powerful ninja's heart cracking.

"I see…" Kakashi rose from his chair slowly and walked over to one of the windows in his office. His stance was relaxed as he gazed out over the bustling village, the sounds from the myriad of people and activity outside seeping in.

"Sadly enough he said the same thing before he left."

"There is nothing to mourn." A lie that they both recognised but Sasuke felt too proud to take it back and Kakashi was far from cruel enough to poke at someone else's wounds in such a manner.

"There would be if everything was set in stone." Kakashi deflected smoothly. " Despite your reluctance I still believe Team 7 can be salvaged. From what I heard you both limited yourself greatly when fighting. No higher-ranked jutsus, let alone lifting the Seal of the Six Paths."

"We were merely following the instructions that had been placed."

"The same instructions the two of you have gone against more times than I can count?"

"…yes." Sasuke scowled.

"I was hoping that Naruto would come around eventually and because of that I haven't acted yet. It seems like I will have to though." The Kage was unreadable as he had his back to Sasuke but the Uchiha could easily imagine the determination that was as hard as steel currently visible in his eyes.  
>One did not live long as a ninja without many ways of achieving the same thing and Kakashi was as inventive as they came.<p>

"Because of you, or rather as an ultimate consequence of your return, Naruto has changed. Nevertheless I believe you have the ability to help him find who he was."  
>The order behind his words was clear.<p>

"Where can he be found?" Sasuke studied Kakashi carefully for any sign of anything about Naruto's whereabouts but the Kage answered without pause.

"Meh, I never know nowadays." Silence settled comfortably for a few seconds before Sasuke voiced his thoughts.

"The past won't change." He stated simply to try and relay the impossibility of what Kakashi was ordering. Naruto wanted nothing to do with him and judging from what he had learned there was nothing he could do to reconnect with the blonde. That wasn't even taking into account Naruto's penchant for disappearing, travelling vast distances, and sometimes being a clone.

"Ah, of course not but we might be able to make the future better than the present don't you agree?"

"Hmph." Sasuke's characteristic scoff seemed to brighten the atmosphere in the room as Kakashi turned around to face his former student with a smile hidden by his mask.

"Look at me, being all nostalgic. I must be getting old!" Kakashi exclaimed merrily before tossing the mission scroll suddenly to Sasuke who caught it deftly.  
>"I'm assuming you accept the mission?"<p>

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted as Kakashi went on speaking.  
>"Excellent! The mission begins as soon as you reach your home. Prepare yourself; you're leaving Konoha in two weeks."<p>

Sasuke's eyes widen just a fraction. The mission was beginning as soon as he came home but he was leaving in two weeks? Which meant his mission objective was quite possibly either a problem-solving one or a bodyguard one. But who could warrant protection by him in his home? There were very few clans whom warranted such protection. A specialist then. The only area where specialists were extremely valued was seals.  
>Kakashi had asked about Naruto, a known entity whom was incapable of acting in his…her, normal capacities.<p>

The dots connected.

It took two seconds for Sasuke to deduce this and as the thought formed and cemented itself he nodded once in confirmation before walking out of the Hokage office.

As the Uchiha left Tsunade of the Sanin, former Hokage, entered, graceful despite her age, the youthful exterior she had always maintained still intact as Naruto had used the Sage of the Six Paths technique to strengthen and empower her seal. She hadn't changed apart from the fact that her robes bore the insignia of the Konoha Hospital. The kunoichi was far from retiring as she was the one running the training of medic-nin as well as working on medicinal treatments and research.

"Tsunade:" Kakashi greeted.

"I agree with the boy." She stated bluntly, her arms crossing over her chest and her face set in a displeased expression.

Kakashi sighed. "You were listening."

"Naturally."

"I'm assuming you know about just what Naruto wants to do?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yes. And I still don't think Uchiha is the most suitable candidate to send."

"Knowing what you know about all the circumstances and problems related to all this I understand your reluctance. But who else?" The gray-haired Hokage was tired. Tired of making decisions, tired of weighing outcomes, tired of being the leader. And it was clear in his voice.  
>Tsunade's face softened as she walked over to sit opposite of her Kage.<p>

"Sakura."

"It is with her as with the rest of the ninja in Konoha. She doesn't know enough."

"Tell her then. They were teammates."

"I know them both enough. Considering the past I doubt a long-term mission together would turn out well. It wasn't her intention but things went so much…worse than I anticipated."

"But why him?"

"Because he needs this. You if anyone knows how easy it is to become disillusioned with this village and disconnected from what binds Konohagakure together." Kakashi explained softly.

Tsunade sat silent for a moment that seemed excruciatingly long to Kakashi as he waited for his predecessor's response.

"I trust your judgment then Hatake." She finally spoke with an uncharacteristically deferential nod. To rule meant making tough choices and this was one of those times. Her pressuring him wouldn't help anyone.

"Thank you." The Kage answered, honest and weary. "I just pray the two idiots don't do anything too dumb."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<br>**  
>I keep revisiting these chapters and going huh, so I can't spell or edit properly on the first or second try. Third time's the charm though.<br>I'd like to recommend the band The Glitch Mob as well as the artist Raleigh Ritchie. Why didn't anyone tell me Grey Worm from Game of Thrones is a pretty solid musician? The more you know.

Have a good one,  
>The Best Bowl of Rice You Know


	3. Of Meetings and Missions

Warnings: This fic contains FemNaruto. This fic is AU as I've tried to flesh out the Naruto world just a bit. I am not an experienced writer, edit my own stuff, and generally write late at night so my apologies for the errors that I've undoubtedly missed. On top of that characters may come out as OOC despite my best attempts at keeping them as in-character as possible. Also clichés, unoriginality, the usual.

Rated: M for possible future violence, cursing, intimate situations, etc.

Additional notes:

Reviews are appreciated, like, a bunch.

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapter Three: Meetings and Missions<em>

* * *

><p>Sasuke didn't know what to expect when he entered his household. As soon as he had left the Hokage's Office he'd gone home at a pace which was unusually quick, eager to meet his current mission-giver. But now? Now he stood outside his own door and mentally steeled himself for whatever awaited him in the spartanly decorated and furnished apartment he called his. A second later he entered to find everything untouched as far as he could see but for a large worn backpack haphazardly discarded in his hallway. With a sigh at his guest's untidiness he walked with sure steps to the kitchen where he could clearly hear the distinct sound of someone scribbling in a notebook, simultaneously keeping himself alert and ready for anything.<p>

There, in his kitchen, he was greeted by the sight of a woman who was quite possibly Naruto Uzumaki in disguise sitting with her back towards him. It was hard to ignore his heart trying to beat its way out of his chest but he managed. Keen eyes summed her up quickly.

She was hunched over his kitchen-table where scrolls had been strewn about and was writing with quick deliberate movements. Her lithe body was clothed in traveler's robes that were covered in dust and fresh dirt from a seemingly arduous journey. Chestnut-brown hair was tied into a ponytail that bobbed slightly as she huffed with frustration as her quill flowed over the paper.

A cough and he had unceremoniously announced his presence.

His guest startled.

"Oh!" She exclaimed with surprise before turning and moving into a battle-stance with speed that immediately placed her in the category of 'people with ninja-training'.

"Who are you and why are you here?" His guest questioned with narrowed eyes that were careful and alert. Sasuke assessed her critically. Despite the fact that no pouches or holsters were visible she had seemingly drawn two standard-issue kunai out of her sleeves and held them firmly in front of her; ready to attack or defend as necessary. Her face gave nothing away as she took in his relaxed posture.

"I'm Sasuke and this is where I live." Sasuke answered her question while doing his best to look bored. She scowled, apparently not at all pleased with his answer.

"Your Kage neglected to tell me this place had an inhabitant already so excuse my suspicion. How am I to know you aren't an assassin?"

"He neglected to tell me my client would have no idea who I was." He said with a small smirk. "And an assassin wouldn't cough to alert you to their presence." She relaxed somewhat and he took great pleasure in the embarrassed blush that dusted her cheeks. Little known fact: Relentless teasing was Sasuke's favorite pastime.

As quickly as they appeared, the two kunai seemingly vanished into her sleeves again as she bowed gracefully.

"My apologies for invading your house, Sasuke-san." She excused, face aimed at the floor before she righted herself to speak with something akin to a glare on her face. "But's not nice to sneak up on people you know!"

It was interesting how she sounded apologizing and chastising at the same time. 'This could be Naruto' he reminded himself, and hence he should be finding proof to either prove or disprove her identity. A quick scan with his chakra told him that there was no Henge to detect but then again disguises could be accomplished by other means.

"Maybe it isn't." Sasuke said, returning her bow before going to the fridge as she sat down. "Then again, I am rarely described as nice." He stated drily. "I was told you had details about my mission."

His guest blinked owlishly once. Twice. Thrice.

"Oh!"Her eyes scanned the table before picking up a plain looking scroll. "I was supposed to give it to you." She looked at him, then the scroll, then back again before her eyebrows scrunched together in a small frown. "Seeing as it's about me I'm going to read it first though." Sasuke didn't protest against her unusual request.

"Hm,"She mused before swiftly unrolling it and starting to read its contents. Sasuke observed her carefully as she read and completely ignored the fact that clients usually weren't supposed to read the mission scrolls attached to them in case of conflict of interest. Her features were sparking a frustrating sense of recognition that made him not care at all about standard protocol at the moment.

The eyes were the right shade of blue but the skin was less pale than it had been in the cave. The way she seemed to have gone from nearly emaciated to healthy could be attributed to a change in diet or just the clothing but then again her face-structure was subtly different. Were the eyes closer together and the chin more pointed or was that merely his imagination. Whether her voice was the same was hard to tell, it could be attributed to her mannerisms and speech patterns or an actual difference.

"I wasn't aware you would accompany me on my travels Uchiha-san." The brunette said. As she finished reading it looked distinctly like she was far from happy with what she'd learned.

"Were you aware you would be my baby-sitter?" She questioned gravely.

"The politically correct term is bodyguard but yes, I knew." He was far from being intimidated. She was far too unthreatening with her small frame. "I was also told we were leaving in two weeks, which means you'll be using the guestroom at the end of the hallway to the right."

The brown-haired woman groaned before massaging her right temple with palpable annoyance.

"Great. He's snarky."

Just for the sake of enjoying himself his own hand went to his temple as he groaned, perfectly imitating her inflection and tone as he mimicked her.

"Great. She's boring."

If looks could kill he would be a bloody mess on the floor courtesy of a pair of eyes trying to glare him to death.

"I don't like you." Her words were said with the seriousness a small child would have as they said they hated their mother. It wasn't very impressive and considering they'd met mere minutes ago Sasuke wasn't exactly hurt by her words.

"Too bad because I thought we had something special going on." Sasuke replied in a tone that was blatantly insincere.

"Is there no one else I can get instead of you? I'm sure you're not even competent." She stated with one delicate eyebrow lifted critically and eyes that squinted with obvious disdain. Sasuke was stunned momentarily.

Has she seriously never heard of me? I've defeated so many high-ranked ninja it isn't even funny and I'm the last of a clan that was crucial in the creation of the shinobi system currently in place. I gained infamy by betraying both my own village and then the sensei I betrayed it for as well as killing my own brother; An S-rank missing-nin and then attacking several Kage as well as facing Uzumaki Naruto in single-combat.

I literally helped save the world from the clutches of a revived eldritch abomination that almost stole the chakra of every living sentient being in the elemental nations. I'm practically a living legend for crying out loud! The Katana of Konoha! The Oracle of Destruction! The God of Lightning! I'm a goddamn BEAST, yet she seriously hasn't heard of me?

He did his best to not outwardly show his bafflement at her questioning of his skill.

Instead, in a show of self-control he'd laud himself for until his death, he simply shrugged.

"The Hokage's word is usually final in these matters. Then again I have no idea what we'll be doing." He said before watching her and then the scroll expectantly. She tossed him the scroll which he caught deftly and unrolled with practiced movements.

"It's a long-term mission which has it all." She explained curtly as he read. "Infiltration, assassination, intelligence-gathering, diplomacy, tracking, and guarding are the things we'll be doing. I'd need about twenty different specialists but that's not within the realm of possibility and even if I could get that many it would take too much time to wait for ninja to first find me, then not compromise whatever situation I'm in, and then do their thing. Travelling with a large group of people would also undoubtedly attract far too much unwanted attention. Apparently you're the most multi-talented ninja Konoha has to offer?"

He didn't look up from the scroll he was half-way through skimming. Needless to say it was confirming her words and painting a picture of a daunting task. If even half of what she planned succeeded, Konoha would be on a good way to effectively ending or limiting their enemies severely.

The Uchiha regarded her with much more respect now.

This woman was apparently brilliant.

"I was given this mission so I am at least good enough according to the Hokage."

His guest looked displeased.

"I highly doubt the judgment of the Hokage is always at its best. He's human just like everyone else and can make mistakes because of emotions-"

_"-obstructing the view of a reasonable path of action." Sasuke regarded Naruto with disbelief as the blonde finished his closing statement on the mortality of a Hokage. Sakura was sitting slack jawed next to the blonde, equally shocked by the apparent wisdom coming from her teammate's mouth._

_These pearls of knowledge that Naruto was handing out wouldn't have sounded wrong coming from the mouth of Hashirama Senju himself._

_The only sound that could be heard on the Team 7 Bridge was the chirping of the birds._

_"But even with that the Hokage is still the most badass ninja around." The blonde's laugh rung loud through the clearing and his teammates quickly joined his as they waited for Kakashi._

_The memory felt like it was a week ago, despite the fact that it happened mere days after the defeat of Kaguya Hagoromo, The Rabbit Goddess._

_He'd heard those words spoken by him there when they had discussed the position of Hokage._

_Not for the first time he was stricken with how much like Naruto she looked as she regarded him intensely. Despite there being no resonating from her chakra he felt the sureness he'd experienced in the Hokage's office come back full force. This was him._

_If Naruto was insisting on keeping up this façade, then he would effectively be spending more time with his rival without any complications. If it was her then he'd just enjoy the time spent and…pretend._

_Pretend like nothing had ever gone wrong and pretend that he wasn't on the verge of obsession. Pretend that he wasn't drowning in his own regrets. Immediately he came up with counter-arguments. What if she left? Without him? Then he would have missed an opportunity to correct his mistakes. He knew that he was suited for the mission and he also knew that Kakashi trusted him to return the ninja known as The Light of the Shinobi World back to his former self. Nothing was ever simple._

_"Naruto." He broke the silence with a soft voice that was very unlike him. It seemed to shatter the mirage his once friend was trying to build up, the illusion that might have engulfed him whole had he indulged himself and just pretended. As he saw her fierce gaze directed at him he mentally added another thing to his checklist of things he regretted._

_"Uchiha."_

_He knew how this would go if he didn't take action. She'd leave and then someone else would be assigned to this mission and he would most likely not see his rival or even know what happened to him. Never make things right. With determination he met her gaze and spoke, pulse beating in his ears._

_"It is a brilliant plan." He could feel his heart stutter its rhythmic beat as he gauged her reaction while his words hung precariously in the air between them._

_She wasn't saying anything, only judging him and what he would say next coldly. "And I am the only one who can do it with you." The weight and sureness of his words surprised him, betraying none of his inner turmoil._

_"Yes of course. And then after that, when we're done, you become Hokage." Her reply was practically dripping with bitterness. "You take yet another thing I wanted." Sasuke's eyes narrowed._

_The atmosphere at the training ground was tense that day and Naruto was unusually vicious in his offensive. Sasuke deftly deflected one of the kunai Naruto tried to stab him with. Despite the force of the blow being redirected Sasuke still felt the momentum behind it and he staggered. The blow that came from the left was followed by one from the right heading for his throat with an alarming amount of speed. Quick as lightning Sasuke leaned at the waist and then turned that into a handstand; enhancing his leg strength with chakra and then aiming to kick Naruto right in the chest._

_As he started the movement something flashed briefly in the Jinchuuriki's eyes that sent shivers down Sasuke's spine and caused him to not put as much force as he wanted to into his attack. The brief pause was enough. A steel grip greeted his foot and quicker than he could follow he found himself on the receiving end of a brutal kick. The Uchiha could both hear and feel his ribs breaking under the force as he was flung through the air. Flipping, he landed in a crouch, fingers tracing his ribs to examine the damage done to them as he regarded Naruto carefully. His rival growled._

_"I can't spar anymore. I have a mission tomorrow and fixing my ribs will take all night. That's if I leave now.." Naruto's cold expression turned sour._

_"Fight Uchiha." Naruto snapped._

_"What's got you all pissy today?" Sasuke questioned angrily, glaring daggers at the wannabe Hokage._

_He would have been able to defend against Naruto under normal circumstances but he hadn't been prepared for the fact that Naruto was out to actively injure him. This had never happened before._

_"She chose you." The Hero of the Shinobi Nations said with words that dripped with an ugly, primal jealousy._

_Sasuke was silent._

_So Nauto finally confessed his feelings. The love he had been nurturing for years with careful patience. The feelings that had grown from that of a childhood crush to the full, strong, stubborn love of an adult. In his own way he understood Naruto. Things had been going well for him; the Hokage position would surely be his, Sasuke had returned and Sakura wasn't pining after the avenger like she used to. Naruto's feelings had been growing slowly but steadily but in the end it didn't matter what he'd done. Sakura held on to her childhood crush just like the blonde held onto his own_

_It was rare for Naruto to let ill will take hold in his heart but there were some things not even he could shrug off easily._

_"You can't blame me for that." Sasuke answered calmly, "It's not my fault she's still fawning over me." The nonchalance he felt towards the subject colored his statement._

_It was the wrong thing to say._

_"You. You ungrateful bastard." Blue chakra burst out and started swirling violently and ominously around Naruto as he closed his eyes, hiding those azure pools from view. Sasuke's Rinnegan itched to be activated and the seal on his palm that held it back together with half the power of the Sage of Six Paths sang in his mind, wanting to be used. Then, as suddenly as it appeared the power around the, arguably, most powerful ninja in the world dissipated and he stared at Sasuke for seconds that stretched into eternity as Sasuke wondered if he would be fighting for his life. His body was a coiled spring, ready to move. All the people who had ever underestimated Naruto were dead. Sasuke did not intend to join them. Fortunately, it didn't come to that._

_Naruto turned and disappeared with a body flicker, leaving only Sasuke with a cold revelation and a sadness he couldn't shake._

_What he had seen now in Naruto's eyes was the same thing he had seen in the mirror for years. Felt with the entirety of his being as he chased his brother. It had clung to his clothes like a stink and slowly eroded his sanity._

_Hatred._

As the memory flashed inside of his mind- crystal clear, Sasuke was jolted back to the present, a mere second having gone by. As always guilt threatened to swallow him whole.

"Put your jealousy aside." The Uchiha said; voice clear and firm despite his inner turmoil as he stared the woman directly in the eyes.

"If we follow this plan of yours countless of people will live from all around the Elemental Nations. I believe in your idea." The placating manner of his words seemed to work because so far she was only glaring at him while listening. "Yes, we will be travelling together but it shouldn't be that much of a problem if you just focus on the objective. Isn't it worth it if even one person gets to keep their precious people?"

With bated breath he awaited her answer as her eyes refused to leave his. Azure orbs darkening and swirling and glowing with repressed chakra, her power flickered in a way that conveyed tenseness and agitation; a habit that had been developed by the young Toad Sage to emphasize a point many times.

"Leave me be," She growled angrily and waved him away before turning her attention back to the scroll. Sasuke did as told, soundlessly heading towards his bedroom with mixed feelings. One thing was for sure though. She hadn't left which meant the mission was happening. A small grin graced his features as he realized he was victorious.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

Yo Readers!

Excuse the extreme wait for this chapter. Read and Review at your own pace.

On another note:

I hate the ending of the manga, Naruto went from this dark world of ninjas and death and destruction (remember Gaara crushing that random nin to death?)

to some other show about the power of LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP AND JOYNESS. Which is nice I guess, just not what I expected or hoped for after reading this story for years and years and years and years. I'm disappointed.

Anyways, have a good day, thanks for reading.

/Cheers


	4. Of Preparations and Futures

**Warnings:** This fic contains FemNaruto. This fic is AU as I've tried to flesh out the Naruto world just a bit. I am not an experienced writer, edit my own stuff, and generally write late at night so my apologies for the errors that I've undoubtedly missed. On top of that characters may come out as OOC despite my best attempts at keeping them as in-character as possible. Also clichés, unoriginality, the usual.

**Rated**: T for possible future violence, cursing, intimate situations, etc. Might change to M in the future.

Additional notes:

Reviews are appreciated immensely since I'm a shit writer and need that Constructive Criticism so badly. I'll update again in the future. Who knows when.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four: Of Preparations and Futures<span>

* * *

><p>For five days he had been poring over the mission-scrolls and for five days he had been repeatedly struck by how vast Naruto's spy-networks had to be to gain information on all these targets.<p>

The number of places where they could, and possibly would, strike spanned the majority of the continent and it included everything from turning factions against each other to convincing the missing child of a daimyo to come home.

If they followed this, he would decimate entire villages through might alone, topple leaders through deception and possibly end the looming open war before it began in earnest.

It was an amazing piece of work.

And it subsequently occupied at least a third of his total brain-capacity at all times. Thus far the raven-haired man had found himself waking up from tense dreams where they infiltrated manors and made castles explode.

This genius of hers took a tiny bit of the sting away from him as she was ruthlessly crushing him at a game of Go.

"While seeing your dumb face so concentrated is a novel experience," She teased, "I'd prefer it if you'd make your move sometime this decade."

"I am taking my time to not be reckless." Internally the Uchiha cursed his pride.

So he only had the most basic grasp of the game. He'd figured he'd at least be able to make do with his intelligence and everything would work out in his favor but that wasn't the case. Her teasing wasn't helping his ire.

"If you're aiming for killing me out of boredom to avoid losing, you're doing an admirable job. " She continued.

Sasuke didn't respond, simply moving one of his pieces. A small crinkle appeared between his eyebrows as he frowned. His opponent didn't waste a second to even pretend she needed to think over her course of action. One move and it was his turn once again.

"Losing this at least ensures decent cooking." Sasuke stated. "If only your culinary skill was half as good as your insults. Maybe then I wouldn't have to worry about starvation when on our trip."

It felt strange exchanging barbs with her, especially when their predicament was taken into account.  
>During the last few days they had established an amiable routine and set goals for themselves. Since his words on that first day Naruto had done an impressive job of tolerating his existence which was a completely new experience for the former rogue. Not for the first time he found himself cursing his pre-teen self for his attitude. Being on the other end was far from pleasant. Still, the pair interacted and that counted for something.<p>

They competed in some way during the evenings and the loser was responsible for the meals and dishes. A milder and less extreme version of the rivalry between their teacher and the older of Konoha's two Green Beasts.

The pair had also begun creating the personas they would wear during their journey; Travelers Nami Matsuhide and Setsumaru Shin, conceived after hours of brainstorming.

The competition was the thing that had really reeled the former blonde in as he had recognized the familiar glint of rivalry spark briefly before being suppressed so quickly he briefly doubted if it happened.

If he hadn't started noticing it appearing more often today he would have dismissed it as a silly notion. The development of their characters was turning out better than he expected; they'd fallen back into something similar to their old patterns easily. Reminiscent of years ago; times when they were still something close to friends and war and life hadn't torn them apart.

Sasuke made his move, Naruto retaliated. The Uchiha scanned the board. His chances of winning were depressing.

"I'm winning." She resembled a cat that had just finished devouring a mouse. The raven haired shinobi detested losing and his opponent knew as much. Her smugness was annoying.  
>"No more Go." Sasuke declared.<br>"Because you're losing? Are you _scared_?" He briefly contemplated murdering her. It would take a simple discharge of lightning chakra to stun her. A split second to draw a kunai and close the distance. It would be so easy…

No, it was not his habit to murder annoyances, no matter how major.

"Your moves make no sense. It's like you aren't even thinking them through." His voice, much to his great pride, betrayed none of his murder-y thoughts.

"And I'm not." She answered flippantly, eyes glinting with mirth as she teased him. "You're so bad I don't need to."

Sasuke remained stoic, gaze wandering the living room they were currently occupying to make a show of ignoring her antics.

The simple wooden table was covered in papers and scrolls, discarded scribbles. On top of them the Go table sat squarely with its taunting pieces. One of the walls was lined with several bookshelves filled to the brim with literature as well as a television set; barely used.

He and Naruto were sitting on one of the two couches in the room. She smelled vaguely of vanilla.  
>The black stone was cool against his fingers as he moved it across the board. He was playing for survival now.<p>

"Summarize the identity for me again Setsumaru." When in character Naruto's voice had an enticing lilt that made him wonder where she would have picked up such a thing. It was as perplexing as the rest of her personality was proving to be.

"Shin Setsumaru, also called Setsu for short, traveler from the mining village Teigaku in Lightning Country. " Her eyes were glued to the board as he spoke, brow furrowed as she presumably criticized his summary internally. "He is currently writing a book about the elemental nations to record history as it happens. Setsu grew up with Mitsuhide Nami who is accompanying him. Her purpose of the journey is to create illustrations for Setsumaru's book and through it become a famous artist." He paused, leaning back in the couch. "I suppose you really will be drawing a lot." Sasuke stated curiously while doing his best to not drink in her features as she moved to gracefully move one of her pieces.

"I guess so." For a second she looked pained. Most ninja wouldn't have been able to pick it up but Sasuke's attention to detail was greater than most. With ease he picked up the small clues unknowingly provided by her body language.

The miniscule furrowing of the eyebrows as her eyes reflexively shifted towards the ground before she could stop herself. The slight clenching of her hands and tensing of her shoulders as her gaze became unfocused. For a fleeting second she was somewhere else entirely, reliving a memory that would be better left untouched. He moved one of his pieces as he considered his next course of action. One of the core rules of shinobi combat rang through his head, guiding his actions: the first shinobi to struck was the one who survived.

Sasuke pushed.

"Is there a story behind it?" He asked and regarded her carefully. Her posture became more rigid and her full attention turned towards him. For several unsettling seconds she maintained eye-contact with him as if whatever answers she held threatened to come out of her in one never-ending stream of words.

"It's weird that you've been pestering me so much lately, especially since you've never gone out of your way to do so before." The enigma's words were blunt and her voice held a chilly undertone. She reminded him of ice and snow, demanding and angry. "I'm getting tired of it."

Her response riled him up, touching a spot only she was capable of but where she used to be the heated one, shouting and yelling, they were now equally controlled. The temperature in the room was dropping in response to their cool composure. When had the Light of the Shinobi faded to such a point?

"There wouldn't be any need for asking questions if you briefed me on your skillset and how your malfunctioning seal is affecting your performance." He replied, instinctively acting in his role of ANBU commander without thinking, realizing his mistake as soon as the irritated words left him. The words demanded everything she held hidden. A misstep usually _never _made between ninja. Shinobi were creatures of shadow and deceit. Tools that possessed human form. Naruto had always rejected such ideals though and as such he had forgotten himself. This wasn't the rash boy from the Academy or the stubbornly loyal teen or even the Savior of the Nation; this was someone else. A stranger he didn't know and a woman he didn't understand.

He'd messed up.

Despite the fact that their dynamic was somewhat like it used to be, there were still major obstacles. During the last few days he had been trying to pry the full story of Naruto Uzumaki out of her without success. She clammed up as soon as he tried, deflecting, ignoring, or escaping him as soon as the subject came up. This time was no different.

She grew silent, her attention seemingly returned to the Go board. A graceful move of her piece into the position he hadn't even seen she was aiming for.  
>"I win." She uttered wearily, avoiding eye-contact while standing up from the couch. As he saw her feet soundlessly touch the floor and carry her away from him Sasuke felt frustration bubble in his gut, hands clenching at his sides as he stared into the wall. '<em>What happened to you Naruto?<em>' The questions were endless and even the ones she answered only raised more of them.

Naruto Uzumaki was a woman and this had been hidden by the seal. He didn't know why she was tampering with it.

Her seal was volatile and unstable with vast amounts of chakra ready to explode out of her whenever she was tampering with it.

He needed the full story. What other depths did she have? How did she build this information-network? Why had her speech-pattern and mannerisms changed so completely?

Too bad the only one who could share it wasn't forthcoming, and on top of that had few reasons to like him.

He'd never been very likeable.

Never really wanted to be.

Never really needed to be.

"What happened to you Naruto?" The words repeated inside his soul long after they had been uttered.

* * *

><p>His eyes shot open and stared into the deep darkness of the night as he awoke suddenly. Something had jolted him from his sleep, yet his senses told of no intruder.<p>

Faint sound.

He could hear something, just above the volume needed for his ears to pick up the sound. But it wasn't the usual sounds from outside the windows of his room that could usually be heard. It was coming from inside the apartment.

The watch on his bedside table jeered him with its confident display of the time: 02.56 AM.  
>Only he and Naruto were in the apartment which meant that the other occupant was the likely suspect. But what was it about the weak noise that had disturbed his sleep?<br>Fingers moved easily into the ram seal as he utilized one of the techniques he had introduced into the ANBU.

A trickle of his chakra was redirected towards his ears and Sasuke instantly understood why he was awake.

Naruto was crying.

Stilling his breathing further he listened intently to the sounds of the choked sobbing. It was painful to listen to, the grief barely contained as he could pick up the sound of his guest struggling to contain her emotions. The bed sheets were cool against his skin as he shifted silently to sit on the edge of his bed. It wasn't rare for ninja to be assaulted by night terrors. He himself sometimes woke up sweaty with a heart trying to pound its way out of his chest because of the memory of the Ten-Tail's foul and ominous chakra. Yet he could almost make out…

Chakra flowed tentatively through his system and touched his eardrums and causing another increase in his capabilities. Even his heartbeat grew louder but along with it he could make out the words that were interspersed between Naruto's nerve wracking sobs, repeated with heart wrenching grief and regret. A brokenness permeating the words and causing Sasuke's insides to twist painfully.

"Forgive me…Forgive me…"

* * *

><p>In the morning a haggard scowl sat opposite a pleasant smile at the kitchen table and Sasuke was feeling like a wreck. The heart-wrenching sobs and accompanying litany had continued for twenty minutes and then ended but sleep hadn't caught him. More names had been uttered that he didn't recognize and they held so much sorrow that he couldn't fathom how she kept it all in. It was frustrating at a level he was still trying to process.<p>

"Gee, you're one chipper trooper today aren't you?" Naruto –no, Nami. Naruto never initiated conversation, she didn't even _like_ him- remarked with a smile as she regarded his appearance with one delicate eyebrow raised questioningly, the events of the night not showing on her visage.  
>Sasuke shot her a glare that could possibly cause combustion if the technology to weaponize it ever became available. He was not at all amused by Nami at the moment as she was the source of his troubles.<p>

Chestnut-brown hair kept falling down over her eyes and cascading down just past her shoulders. Half-lidded eyes, still heavy with sleep made her azure pools look dim and the oversized baggy clothes –gray sweatpants and a faded green sweater- gave the impression that she was far too lazy to wake up and the fact that she had risen to the world of the living on _this_ particular day was just lucky. Despite these facts she was still wearing the smuggest smile known to mankind.

"What's on the agenda today?" He grumbled in-between bites of the pancake he had prepared for them. She hummed and idly scratched her chin, observing the ceiling in thought before speaking while using her fingers to keep track of her mental list of tasks.

"Hm, our cover stories are ready. I've settled into the house. You're briefed on the exact details of the mission. I guess that leaves creating two escape seals, getting some of my stuff from the Cottage and talking to Kakashi."

"Escape seals?"

"Yeah, they'd send me right to you and vice-versa in case of an emergency." She answered offhandedly. The Uchiha's right eyebrow rose imperceptibly. _Why haven't you given them to Konoha to be used?  
><em>  
>She must have guessed his thought-process because she continued on, "Unfortunately I haven't perfected it yet so you stand to lose a limb or permanently damage your chakra circulatory system or a bunch of other stuff that really aren't good. Then again you've already lost an arm once so it shouldn't be that worrying" Her tone was far too cheerful considering the topic.<p>

"I shouldn't be worried about getting horribly maimed?"

"Uhuh." She confirmed, picking up his lack of faith in her seal. "Don't be a bitch about it. It isn't a guaranteed de-limbing and even if it was you won't complain if it saves your life, prick."

_'She's insane.' _He concluded, not for the first time.

"Got it. What do we do next then?" Naruto bit her lower lip while considering her options carefully, a frown creasing her brow.  
>"<em>We <em>aren't doing anything. I don't need _you_ to do any of the things I said. You can do whatever you feel like." She finally concluded with a shrug. The Uchiha nodded in response as a silence settled between them while they ate.

In a sense it was surreal.

She hated him.

He didn't know who she was.

He'd patrolled the village just to find her and now when she was in his home living with him he felt further away from her than ever.

Frustration bubbled within him and with a slow exhale he let it leave his body. It wouldn't do to have his temper flare now. Without a word he stood up as he finished his meal, body flickering out of the window without sparing her a look.

He had training to do.

A few more days and they would be heading out. His feet didn't make a sound as he landed in a crouch atop one of the branches of a gigantic tree. The Forest of Death always brought back memories and was one of the few places where he could train in peace.

Most shinobi deemed the forest too dangerous to practice in, the flora and fauna if the area becoming deadlier fir every year that passed.  
>Hours had gone by since he had left his home and the sun's position in the sky informed him that dinnertime had already passed. Another hour or so and he would be late to his and Naruto's daily competition.<p>

Black bangs that had grown annoyingly long were continuously falling down to obstruct his vision and with a scoff he tied up the errant strands into a messy knot atop his head. Crimson eyes spun as he observed the pack of wolves prowling the forest floor below him. They were big, easily dwarfing him with their size, and judging by the intelligent gleam in their eyes he was convinced these beasts could easily give the average chuunin team problems. The deeper one went into the Forest of Death the more dangerous the animals grew.

The reason he had searched these particular animals out was to prepare for what would quite possibly be their first destination. A castle at the edge of the Land of Fire housed a noble who was suspected of funneling funds from the government to one of Konoha's rival factions. Funds that were supposedly large enough to be a crucial source of revenue to whomever he was sending them to. Unfortunately said nobleman hailed from a long lineage of crazy people: generations of inbreeding and inherited wealth having rendered that particular branch of the daimyo's family notoriously eccentric.

The castle the target inhabited was surrounded by a moat full of crocodiles, a contingent of mercenaries and highly trained hounds -bred and gifted to the family by the Inuzuka decades ago- prowled the place.

If they got past the guards, the moat and the hounds without being detected, Sasuke's task would be to steal ryo from the lower vaults while Naruto put forth the evidence needed to convince their target that he had been betrayed.

The Uchiha ran through handseals with practiced ease while silently sliding down the rough bark of the ancient and weathered tree he had been occupying. Slowly his chakra stretched outwards, drifting out from his body in thin rivulets crossing the distance between him and the wolves. He was close enough to faintly smell the musk of their fur.

This genjutsu had been developed over the course of two days but he still expected it to work. Fooling canine noses wasn't the easiest of task but the Uchiha had never backed down from a challenge.

As the manifestation of his inner energy began to touch the wolves Sasuke expected them to keep prowling, sense of smell directing them north. Instead the largest wolf halted causing the rest of them to seize as well, large heads rising as their noses twitched. Suddenly the pack whipped around as one and charged, heading straight for him.

"Still needs work then." The shinobi concluded with a scoff. Chakra was charged in his core and his calloused fingers twisted into the Ram seal and suddenly lightning, pure and uncontrolled, exploded from his body in a brilliant flash of white. There was no remorse as Sasuke's technique easily tore through the pack, leaving the huge beasts writhing on the ground on account of their uncontrollably twitching muscles, sparks dancing in their inky fur as confusion warred with fury in the eyes of the beasts. The Uchiha had always been a cat person anyway and they would be fine in half an hour at the most. Sharingan eyes glanced upwards noting the sun's position in the sky. It was time to leave.

In a whirl of leaves Sasuke disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kun? Is that you?"<p>

Nami's voice was the first thing that greeted him as he closed the door to his apartment while entering. Her friendly tone was drifting out from the living room and along with this new development was also Sakura's familiar scent as well as what he assumed was the pinkette's sandals at the door.

"Yes." He answered back easily, not betraying his furiously whirling thoughts. Naruto was in character as Nami and Sakura was there. Why was that? What would drive the blonde to do such a thing? If Sakura caught something suspicious she would hound him down until she got what she wanted or she'd scour the archives to find out the relevant information.

"Did you show Setsu' all of the tourist-spots?" Nami's voice chirped and Sasuke thought fast as he removed his own shoes, wiped his forehead clean from sweat with his sleeve, and walked into the livingroom. Sakura and the woman once known as Naruto were enjoying two cups of tea while reclining themselves in the larger one of his couches. Sakura seemed somewhat tired and was wearing off-duty gear. Nami had taken to wearing loose black slacks and a brown sweater. As he entered both women watched him; one with amusement –surely laughing at the idea of Sasuke playing tourist guide- the other wearing a look of respect and mild confusion.

"I would if he hadn't gotten stuck at the library. I'm guessing he'll get here once he remembers that he hasn't eaten since breakfast." The Uchiha answered easily, heading to sit down next to Nami. "Sakura. How long have you been here?" He acknowledged the woman with a nod, wondering how deep Nami had managed to entrench them into this lie.

Sakura rested her hands in her lap, smiling brightly. "Ten minutes tops, Sasuke." She greeted in turn, beginning to speak while her fingers moved in the familiar movements of the Konoha shinobi sign language. Apparently she had something to discuss that wasn't meant for their guest's ears and so would be communicated covertly, or so the pinkette thought. Nami knew as much sign language as any of them.

"Nami-san was just telling me about her and Setsumaru's plans. Travelling through the elemental nations?" The fingers of her left hand moved, tapping a rhythm against her thigh while her right hand closed subtly to form a loosely held fist.

'_We need you here.' _Sakura somehow managed to convey a weight to the demand despite the friendly smile on her face.  
><em><br>_"Yes. They're making a detailed account of the current times." Sasuke stated, flashing a smile which was something he had taken great pains to learn how to do properly. Apparently it was supposed to be dazzling. Simultaneously he signed to her as well.

'_I'll return.'_

"That we are!" Nami exclaimed nodding seriously. "Nothing this large has been attempted yet but with the Elemental Nations having experienced something close to peace now's the time to try. Might never get a chance like this again."

"It is a fragile peace." Emerald eyes went between him and Nami while sounding cautious.

'_Could take years.'_

"Which is why we're bringing Sasuke-kun with us."

"And the cost-"

"I'm actually accompanying them for free. This could spark understanding between nations. Tourism. A longer lasting peace"

His sentiment was simple and forward. No deceit was to be found in his voice, of that he was completely sure. A hand patted his shoulder as Nami sent him a grateful look.

"With Setsu's writing and my illustrations it could become something great. A classic."

'_So? I am not happy here.'_

The impact the short message had on Sakura was obvious. Her posture stiffened slightly and she had to school her features into an emotionless mask.

Nami ignored the suddenly heavy air; meandering on about her dreams and weaving the illusion of being a real person and not merely a character. Naruto was a skilled actor.

"_Kakashi-_" A questioning gleam in emerald pools.

"In any case Sakura-san I have to ask; Is there a clan that sports bowl cuts and large eyebrows? I saw one while getting groceries and another one while in the Tower."

"_-has approved my absence. I'll send ravens._" Sasuke signed wearily.

Nami's question managed to seemingly break Sakura out of her slowly souring mood, the kunoichi having been only half listening to Nami. Putting up a façade of her own, the successor to the Slug Sannin patiently began explaining the mysteries of the Springtime of Youth and other eccentricities.

Twenty minutes passed; time filled mostly with animated conversation between Sakura and Nami while Sasuke gave some input now and then. Regardless of the easy air Sakura subtly indicated her displeasure with him. The Uchiha found himself relieved when his former teammate finally left an hour later after having gotten to know Nami.

Suddenly it was just the two of them again.

"I've missed her." Naruto admitted, leaning back against the couch with an outdrawn sigh. Slender fingers gathered chestnut-brown hair into a messy bun mirroring the knot Sasuke himself had tied his hair into which reminded him he needed to cut his hair soon. She breathed out slowly, contentment settling like a fragrance around her. While somewhat sorrowful the woman seemed at ease nonetheless. She closed her eyes.

"Sometimes," In that moment he wished he could read her thoughts if only to understand her wistfulness. "Just talking you know? Or you wouldn't know since you're an antisocial bastard with so many personal issues it's amazing you function." The woman griped with a frown.

Silence settled between them and he took solace in the sound of the still bustling Konoha streets outside. Stick to the routine. Standing up the Uchiha walked over to one of the shelves, taking a chessboard and returning back to his earlier spot. Black and white pieces were neatly placed on it as he pondered what to say next to the enigma next to him.

All signs pointed to her having lead a life he wasn't aware of: if she could have hid so much from him already then the revelations he had been shown so far could only be the tip of the iceberg. It had been a chilling experience to see her deceive Sakura with a casual ease weaving lies upon lies upon lies. The woman housed a kitsune, a trickster of legend and it showed. If he didn't understand her then who did?

"Yes, and you've always been a picture of perfect mental health." The Uchiha's dry reply did little to visibly affect her as she moved a white pawn two steps forward as he went silent.

Their game began in earnest and the two competitive spirits focused their attention on the battlefield in front of them. By the time he spoke again they had reached something of a deadlock with both having lost most of their pieces.

"In any case we are heading out in a few days and this will be the last time I ask. Is there anything else I should know?" He wasn't really expecting a proper answer but this time he actually received one.

"For all intents and purposes my chakra reserves are shot to shit at the moment." Naruto admitted bitterly. "Messed up the seal again, activated a failsafe." A pawn was moved and blue eyes darkened with emotion.

"That's all you need to know. You've read the mission scroll. It did say you're escorting a civilian. Apart from that I don't have anything to say. Got the whole trip to talk in any case." And this time he didn't push. Any information was precious and she would only reveal as much as she wanted.

"As you wish." Sasuke responded coolly, suppressing the urge to continue to interrogate her. Sure, he could accept her behavior but he didn't have to like it and it didn't mean this whole mess felt natural.

Five moves later and he had won. Without a word he then stood, measuring a nod towards her before leaving the room, missing the wistful blue eyes following his movements.

* * *

><p><strong>The Author's Corner<strong>  
>What's up with the seal? Why is Naruto as she is? What happens next? And a lot of other questions.<br>What did you think? Read and review etc.

Bowl,  
>Out.<p> 


	5. Of Important Inns and Molested Horses

**Warnings:** This fic contains FemNaruto. This fic is AU as I've tried to flesh out the Naruto world just a bit. I am not an experienced writer, edit my own stuff, and generally write late at night so my apologies for the errors that I've undoubtedly missed. On top of that characters may come out as OOC despite my best attempts at keeping them as in-character as possible. Also clichés, unoriginality, the usual.

**Rated**: T for possible future violence, cursing, intimate situations, etc. Might change to M in the future.

Additional notes:

Reviews are appreciated immensely since I'm a shit writer and need that Constructive Criticism so badly. I'll update again in the future. This time it was faster than ever. I'm kinda pleased with myself, the reviews lit a flame under my butt y'all.

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapter Five: Of Important Inns and Molested Horses<em>

* * *

><p>Kumashite Oda had been living in the small village of Otogashi for the entirety of his fifty-two year old life. He had always liked it there, having inherited an inn from his father that had secured his livelihood. The village was located in the Land of Grass, close to the border separating the country from the Land of Fire and placed conveniently along one of the major trade routes that connected the Land of Fire, the Land of Wind, and the Land of Earth.<p>

As his mother had always said: "The shinobi may have their wars and their grudges but that won't stop the flow of minerals from Suna, lumber from Konoha and tools from Iwagakure. Conflict or not life goes on."

The wisdom proved correct even in these troubled times. He had been aware of the last Great War and he had heard some of the tales from the battles. Giant monsters, gooey white men and devastation as far as the eye could see.

While skeptical to a lot of the stories something big had to have happened for the shinobi to band together. Regardless of that it hadn't taken long for proper war to brew in the lands again but he wasn't worried. With the trade caravans steadily passing through the town he would always have customers who needed somewhere to sleep and if not merchants then wealthy tourists who came to see the famous but heavily guarded castle about a day's walk from the inn.

Idly he scratched his salt and pepper beard, letting keen slate gray eyes stray across the large dining room of his humble establishment.

Usually at lunchtime this room would be filled with the pleasant but muted sound of polite conversation peppered with laughs, his patrons, men and women of varying degrees of wealth, discussing their trade, making contacts, gossiping and haggling prices in private. Lately there had been a new addition to the room though. The bearded man of average height and olive skin let an amused smile play on his lips as he caught sight of the pair occupying one of the corners of the room.

There he could see a young woman, slight of build and with brown hair and startlingly blue eyes do her best to keep a straight face. The reason for her amusement was the man who had grudgingly agreed to be the subject of the painting she was drawing on her canvas.

Their traveling-clothes they had donned were worn but well cared for and if he'd have to guess he would think they were from one of the mining villages dotting the mountains around Kumogakure, albeit rare to see people from lightning this far west it wasn't an impossibility.

Nami and Setsumaru were quickly proving to be the most entertaining patrons to pass through his inn the last few months. It wasn't often a rookie historian and an artist travelled around as they were. It was a refreshing change of pace to the usual talk of taxes and spices and whatnot. A light tap on his shoulder brought him out of his musings.

"Remember that you can't influence them you old goat. If you do that's cheating and the bet is off."  
>Oda really hadn't done anything to cheat yet. Really, he had barely considered the thought. Then again, if he didn't he'd have to give his server three days off and she <em>was<em> being rude…  
>"I'd never do that." The innkeeper stated aghast, sending a shocked look towards his employee.<p>

"That you'd even think me able to do such a thing's insulting, Risa." The woman in question huffed, not buying his act for a second.

"I've seen you look at them for a while now. Just because I'm waiting on tables doesn't mean I'm blind." Risa scolded, expressive eyes peering up at him suspiciously from a face that seemed disproportionately younger than what she acted. She looked like twenty-something but if her documents were correct she was at least thirty-two.

When not scolding him the woman seemed to have an expression of mild befuddlement on her face. Sometimes she reminded him of a confused mouse with her short stature and button nose, always flittering around the room with a surprising amount of fluidity in her movements.

She'd worked at his inn for a total of a year and some months and was firmly entrenched, renting a room in the house of a widow several houses over. To be honest Oda knew little about her apart from that she was usually quite friendly, rarely spoke of her past and sported puckered but faint scars here and there.

He didn't know if she was a retired shinobi or simply unlucky but he had never seen fit to ask. The past was the past and some people simply needed an escape.

"If anything you should be trying to keep them apart. I haven't done anything and he still spends half his time in her room doesn't he?" The woman soured, crossing her arms in front of her chest petulantly.

"Only during daytime."

Oda sent her a mischievous look, wiggling his somewhat oversized eyebrows suggestively.

"Naughty things can happen when the sun is up as well as down." The young woman smacked his arm leaving a painful sting but he didn't care about such a measly sacrifice for his amusement.

Messing with his staff was by far one of the best parts of his job. A relatively normal day like this there wasn't much to do. Everything was running smoothly, the chefs were doing well in the kitchen, Risa was working enough to manage the whole room with little effort and he was taking it easy at the counter.

"Hmph. Whatever. If you keep trying to cheat I'll tell the rest of the staff of your meddling and then you won't get the betting pool anyway." The young woman leaned on the counter, fishing out a small indigo envelope from the sleeve of her green yukata.

Oda's jovial face turned serious.

"When did this arrive?" He questioned low enough for the words to be barely audible even for her standing this close.

"An hour ago." She replied as he took the letter.  
>They both knew what it entailed.<p>

In the last few months pressure from _them _had increased: the loose constellation of criminal elements, ambitious nobles, greedy merchants and rogue shinobi that was currently causing the whole world to stir.

Someone within that shady faction had caught wind of just how well-connected his establishment was and what potential it held for those wishing to listen in on the state of trade in the region and the shady secrets of the more important clientele that sometimes passed through here.

Oda had thus far been adamant in his refusal but the pressure was increasing and he didn't know how long it would take before they would begin to strong arm him into their fold.

The middle-aged innkeeper sighed, controlling his meager control of chakra to check the state of the privacy seals spread across the building. They were all connected to his will and his blood, a favor to his grandfather long ago having granted his family the service of a seal master.

Gray eyes surveyed the room once again, catching sight of someone staring at him. The hairs on the back of his neck rose as he spotted a figure briefly; less than a second passed and in the next moment they were gone but he had received the message. He was running out of time.

They would ask that he spy for them but he wouldn't. Helping criminals and greedy sons of bitches wasn't on his agenda. Gritting his teeth Oda opened his mouth to say something to Risa only to be interrupted before he could even start.

"Kumashite- san, we figured we'd pay for the next seven days but we might head out and be gone for a day or two. I'm going to make a painting of the castle and Setsu's gotten enough info to add a section to his book!"

Ah, the joys of youth. Nami always acted excited when describing her plans and the young lady brought him out of his slump, giving him the fortitude to push his worries to the back of his mind. The money she had placed on the counter without him noticing was a generous amount and Oda beamed.

"Aye, try not to get lost on the way. I'd hate to hear my favorite couple had gone missing." He remarked amicably, laughing when she glared at him.  
>"We aren't a couple." She insisted as she had several times before, a frown matching the one usually on her companion's face settling on her features.<p>

"Hmph." Setsumaru added to the conversation before striding towards the stairs confidently, not bothering to wait for Nami. The brunette followed behind quickly, shooting the innkeeper a glare over her shoulder. They'd both come around to his point eventually if they haven't already. The man chuckled heartily.

Thud. Pain radiated from his bicep and he became keenly aware of the bruise that would be sure to follow.

A bony hand impacted his arm as Risa caught his attention again, gaze stony.

"Damn cheater."

_Definitely some ninja training that one_, he thought with a grimace. She struck way too hard to be a civilian.

* * *

><p>"This changes our plans somewhat." Sasuke wasn't used to seeing Naruto this distressed. She was pacing in front of him, biting her lower lip in thought while her hands clenched and unclenched slowly.<p>

They had been away from Konoha for a solid month already, having created a paper trail to give their stories credence while simultaneously working and following the plan Naruto had created. Already the equivalent of three B-rank sabotage missions had been performed.

Sasuke couldn't say he was surprised with their efficiency, anything else would be unacceptable.

Yet something had her stumped.

Naruto was currently operating at something close to a civilian level of chakra and despite not having access to her usual ninjutsu arsenal her body was a formidable weapon in and of itself. A normal ninja would feel crippled but Naruto had no issue facing the possibility of battling jounin with taijutsu and her strange knives -_They're called katar_, his mind supplied helpfully- alone. Yet this new development had put her off balance.

"You didn't think they would approach him so soon?" He questioned, deducing what troubled her.

"They shouldn't even be moving aggressively when it comes to trade yet. Either my sources failed or something happened to speed up the process." Naruto replied.

"Stop pacing. We still need to go to the castle." His companion halted, turning piercing blue pools towards him, reluctant to admit that he had a point. She needed to focus.

"There is a chance we might lose a major information hub. There's a rogue shinobi currently somewhere in the building and I damn sure hope you felt their presence and to top it off we barely have time to finish all that we have to in this region before moving on." Naruto succinctly explained, summarizing things Sasuke already knew.

"So excuse me if I'm acting a bit stressed."

"We need to find out what pressure they have on him but regardless of if he allies with them or not, can't you access the seal network in this building?"

"Already did. I can turn the seals function on or off in certain segments like I did in this room but anything more than that is more or less impossible without disrupting the whole construct." The woman lamented.

"And I can't access it remotely either and the whole thing collapses if he dies or is removed from the house which is why he isn't assassinated _yet_. He'd need protection if we took him under our wing since pressure from the shits wanting his info would grow by a ton if they heard Konoha made contact. Or they might just be all 'If we can't have the resource no one can' and kill him anyways..."

She was thinking out loud more for her sake than for his. The rapid way she currently spoke indicated how in the moment her thought processes were. The demon container was winging it hard, adjusting and fitting pieces together in her mind like a puzzle consisting of her goals and wants: no plan survived contact with the enemy and Naruto was nothing if not unpredictable.

If they wrecked her plans she'd makure their interruption hurt them ten times more than they hurt her.

"You want to have him ally with Konoha." The prodigy hazarded a guess, leisurely lounging on the bed like a cat.

To be honest he was far from being as rattled as she was. The daimyo was connected to the faction they were maneuvering against; if they could get him to somehow protect the innkeeper then they would be killing two birds with one stone. Sure, it wouldn't be easy but they were already on their way to go manipulate him after bypassing his crazy security.

"Or at least connect him to our information hub. And yes, the daimyo is more important when it comes to destabilizing our enemies but this place could be invaluable when it comes to trade in the long-term." Naruto finished pacing, stopping to nail him with a contemplative gaze.

Sasuke both enjoyed the attention and abhorred it at the same time. On one hand, he knew her seemingly warming up to him was a consequence of the amount they had spent together.

Hating someone constantly was exhausting.

If there was anything he had learned from his teenage years it was that simple fact. And thus it stood to reason that she wouldn't be openly hostile towards him, masking it beneath professionalism and immersion in the character of Nami.

On the other hand he was perfectly aware that his emotions didn't care about what conclusions he had consciously drawn.

It didn't change the fluttering in his stomach when she looked at him for too long, nor the racing heartbeat and sweaty palms that seemed to hit him like a train at times for seemingly no reason when they were within close proximity.

Worst of all was the longing.

He _knew _there were whisker marks beneath the make-up and he wanted to see them. He was perfectly aware of the high-grade dye currently hiding her golden strands and he _wanted _to see those familiar things far more than what was rational. Things between them had always been complicated and these days were no different.

Still…

He was twenty-two years old, was it too much to ask that he didn't have issues focusing properly like a love-struck teen?

"Bastard, are you even listening?" Her dry tone of voice brought him back to the real world with the force of a slap, obsidian pools refocusing on her.

"Hmph." Sasuke scoffed, pretending as if he hadn't heard the question.

Uchiha didn't admit to spacing off like he just had.

"I swear Kakashi's the worst influence." The woman grumbled before taking a few steps forward and sitting down on the bed next to him.

"We split up. You're more suited to taking the castle. With your Sharingan, using genjutsu on the man to influence him like we plan won't be a problem and after that it's just a matter of securing the ryo. You've read the specs of the castle. The info's somewhat outdated but I'm sure the mighty Uchiha won't have issue handling anything that comes in his way." Naruto stated, awaiting his response.

"You want to stay and protect the place from the rogue and make an offer if the opportunity presents itself."

"Yup."

"And you realize this would be the first time since this started that I wouldn't be close by to bail your civilian self out?" Maybe he hadn't needed to do any bailing yet but that didn't change that it was a sore point. Sasuke smirked.

"Crystal clear. Now if you're done being a condescending asshole I'm asking you to trust in my ability and just go get done what I want done." The smirk grew at her order as he rose from the bed, patting her back consolingly. "Specs or not I'd prefer doing some additional recon. Should take three days at the most. You just try to not fall down the stairs and break your neck or something would you, Civilian-chan?"

Sasuke dodged the vicious swat with an effortless grace, amusement practically oozing from him. Naruto on the other hand looked thunderous, breath coming out in short angry puffs. Frankly the whole thing was cute.

"It was great having a fight with you, Nami, but I'm raging right now and we should spend some time apart. I might be back but at the moment I have a castle to commit to a canvas for our majestic proect." The Uchiha stated with mock seriousness, providing a reason for why Setsumaru wouldn't be around Nami.

With those parting words Sasuke slipped into character and left the room. People would see him walk off angrily and later how sad Nami was. It would be airtight. Sometimes he wondered what all the fuzz was with infiltration, it wasn't that hard. He had a mission to do.

* * *

><p>Today was a slow day at work.<p>

It really was the slowest day of the week, the epitome of a boring and languid day where nothing happened.

The rain outside was most probably making travel difficult for the merchants usually arriving at the inn and for Risa this was a blessing in disguise.

The old goat was dozing behind the counter and there were only a few customers around, one of which had caught her interest because her companion had left two days ago and hadn't returned since. If he could cheat then so could she and she wouldn't feel any guilt either.

Risa made her way over to the brunette while doing her best to put the other woman at ease while sitting down.

"Hiya." The greeting was curt and given with a beautiful smile that was usually highly effective in raking in tips.

It did little to change Nami's demeanor to the better.

The woman had been spending most of her time in the large dining room gloomily sulking and creating different illustrations in her notebook. With her attention usually focused on the slow, almost sensual movements of her brush on the paper she held, the brown-haired artist was doing her best to be unapproachable.

Despite this Risa wouldn't back down.

"Yo." Nami replied, sounding utterly miserable.

There was the faintest signs of puffiness around her eyes that Risa hadn't been close enough to see before now and the sight sparked a flicker of sympathy.  
>"You look like you need someone to talk to and I figured I might as well fill that role."<p>

The waitress had always been blunt. She preferred it that way, no need for all the rhetoric and wordy babblings.

Nami blinked with surprise before giving a silent nod.

"Great. This about that pretty boy you keep followin' around like a puppy?" Risa deftly placed a cup of tea in front of Nami to soften the blow of her words.

"I don't follow him around like a puppy." Nami insisted with a frown, voice sounding slightly watery.

"Yeah, and you're not a couple either as you keep saying." The waitress rolled her eyes. These youngsters were all the same with their will-they-won't-they. If they just slept together they'd get the hormones out of their damn systems.

Would it really hurt their pride that much too simply handle things like adults and ask? She should write a book on these things, surely more people needed to partake in her wisdom.

"What're your feelings for him anyway since he has you crying?" Again the woman opposite Risa blinked and then she deflated like a miserable balloon.  
>"I don't know…"Nami groaned pitifully, burying her head in her hands.<br>"It's…complicated."

"Bad excuse and you know it."

"I kinda hate his guts half the time." Nami admitted with a voice that was muffled by her arm.

"And the rest of the time?" Risa's voice, soft and feminine in direct contrast to her rough dialect, was laced with amusement.

"I forget why I should even hate him in the first place."

Risa hummed, tapping well-manicured nails against the table top with a hum, analyzing her conversation partner critically.

"Sounds like you've got history."

"Known him since forever. He's hurt me more times than I care to admit and made life more difficult just by breathing half the time. Everything bad that has ever happened's his fault in any case."

"And this trip? Doesn't make sense to travel with someone you don't like, girl." Blue eyes glinted, staring up at her newfound companion searchingly, thoughts whirring.

"Regardless of how I'm feeling I've planned this for so long and it'd be a waste to not keep going—Gaaaaah!" Nami groaned with frustration, banging her forehead on the table. "Why isn't anything simple?"

Unbeknownst to her waitress, the Konoha spy was being far more honest than she cared to admit.

"Dunno, but men have that effect sometimes." Risa griped, glancing over at the widower sleeping behind the counter. "No matter if they're young or old they're always causing trouble."

Risa folded her arms, eyebrows furrowing downwards at Nami's surprised expression.

"He's charming in his own way and the beard tickles. He's too dense to get it anyway." She defended herself while standing up as a group of travelers entered the creaking front door which meant it was time to work again.

"The tea's on the house. Don't worry, he'll come around eventually." Nami merely smiled weakly in response, grabbing the cup and ascending the stairs. The dreary day was turning into night and she had plans to make now that her alibi was solid.

The wooden interior of the building gave the spaces a warm feeling and the woman felt at ease as she walked in the long corridor that led to her room. The window at the end of it showcased the storm going on outside, arcs of lightning striking the area with the accompanying rumbling thunder and then-

_Crash_.

The window was shattered by a cloaked figure bearing a kabuki mask depicting a screaming and raging demon.

Naruto took a step back, watching events unfold as another intruder appeared next to the other one from the water pouring in from outside and a whirlwind of movement. Water Clone?

The first figure suddenly appeared in front of her while their twin shot past her down the stairs. The smell of cinnamon, blood and sweat assaulted her senses as a strong left arm whirled, chakra enhanced movement outmatching even her own superior speed, to pin her wrists above her head while the other shinobi's right arm lifted the mask to reveal spinning crimson eyes and a cocky smirk.

What an asshole. She'd give him a piece of her mind regardless of the circumstances-

Sasuke's body was flush against her, armor and all, and as she opened her mouth to yell at him his mouth was invading hers, hand that had pinned her wrists moving to her cheek tenderly. The kiss was deep and passionate, albeit brief, lighting a fire in her stomach. Had he always been this damn warm?

His body felt like a furnace pressed up against her and an undignified squeak escaped her when the Uchiha paused briefly before kissing her again.

She felt her knees grow weak, Sasuke's cold wet hand moving to her lower back to steady her even as he kept exploring her mouth for all he was worth. And then as quickly as it began, he was off, an uncharacteristic maniacal cackle escaping the Uchiha as he yelled over his shoulder with a thick Kumogakure accent.  
>"You'll never catch me, ya assholes!"<p>

"Get back here, intruder and face justice!" One of Sasuke's pursuers roared pompously as five shinobi spilled into the tiny corridor, giving chase.

"Are you okay, miss?" Naruto snapped out of her daze at the earnest concern in the teen's voice, one of the shinobi having stayed. He seemed both pissed and worried at the same time which matched her own anger that had accompanied the cold left by Sasuke leaving.

Slipping into her role of affronted civilian wasn't difficult as she was currently an affronted shinobi who had been unceremoniously kissed by a sweaty prick. Making a show of beginning to nibble on her knuckles, a faux nervous tick that hid her mouth, Naruto addressed him, shifting her body language to showcase what she was feeling.

"What was that all about?" She questioned in a low, angry tone, a blush of humiliation tinting her cheeks. The man had the decency to look apologetic, sandy blonde bangs tied into a sopping wet topknot and honest and large eyes staring out of a face that still bore the signs of childhood.

"The culprit was found trespassing on Daimyo grounds and we were alerted. He's been leading us on a merry goose chase all throughout the surrounding area. This is the seventh establishment he passes through like this and I think you're the…" He counted on his hands. "Ninth individual he has molested if one counts the horse he kissed about an hour back. Doesn't seem to tire though."

_A horse. He kissed a damn horse with that mouth. Ew_. Her disgust showed.

"Hmph. I'm guessing you're supposed to console us victims." The teenager avoided her gaze shamefully. Probably thought being part of the Daimyou's guard was more glamorous than chasing perverts around.  
>"Yeah, since I'm the rookie."<br>"Don't worry, I'll be fine, I just need to be alone." She intoned with annoyance. "You go chase the asshole."

Her gallant temporary caretaker nodded, sprinting to follow the other ninja. Naruto turned, stalking over to her door and completely ignoring the other guests curiously peeking out their rooms to inspect the commotion.

These things happened in the ninja world which was why the reaction was delayed. If one bore witness to something there was always the risk of being silenced.

Closing the door behind her to her room, Naruto began the tedious process of dry heaving, finally coughing up the cylinder-shaped plastic container that Sasuke had passed into her mouth as they kissed. Opening it she read the contents of the tightly wrapped scroll within.

'_Losing the tails. Mission a success. Couldn't get protection. Cover kept. Meet in Base 8 in five days. Good kiss. Better than the horse.'_

Naruto incinerated the message. The base he was talking about was a solid three days of flat out running from her current position. She'd have to move soon if she wanted to stand any chance of getting there and not run the risk of blowing her cover and take out the rogue shinobi as well.

Three days until she could punch him in the face.

* * *

><p><em>"We are leaving tomorrow." Sasuke stated seriously as he sat opposite the Hokage with a look of exasperation. "And I'm still in the dark. Her stubbornness might get her, me or us both killed."<em>

_Kakashi pinched the bridge of his masked nose._

_"Mah, Sasuke-kun. You do realise I'm no Yamanaka. I don't know everyone's secrets."_

_"But you knew enough to set everything up. I demand answers, sensei." The last full-blooded Sharingan-wielder pinned his leader with the famous Uchiha Glare that could bring fear to the greatest of men. It wasn't very effective._

_Dark eyes stared into his own and Sasuke suddenly felt nervous as his teacher seemed to stare deep into the Uchiha's soul, weighing its worth._

_Then the living legend spun a tale and Sasuke listened enraptured._

_"Naruto didn't find out she was a woman until a year into her trip with Jiraya, the release of four tails worth of chakra causing the Henge part of her seal to erode. My sensei was smart, but also more cynical than most give him credit for. He knew the things that could happen to a Jinchuuriki and while he trusted the Sandaime and Jiraya he knew of their flaws and he knew what darkness festered in the shadow of the tree."_

_Kakashi explained softly._

_"The disguise was supposed to be an out if worse ever came to worse. Calling his addition a henge is to diminish the genius of it. Two bodies and one soul simultaneously occupying space in one of the greatest applications of seal work and ninjutsu I've ever encountered. Chakra made flesh and flesh made chakra._

_If Naruto was used by the village and found herself trapped she would have an out, able to disappear from right under our noses, her chakra shifting nature as a result of the different composition of her body. In effect she would be reborn and gone like a ghost, impossible to trace."_

_Sasuke was having trouble processing everything but knew he was being given pieces that would soon be a complete picture. Patiently he waited for Kakashi to continue._

_"Unfortunately, Jiraya tampered, then she tampered and now the whole construct is unstable and while she still has her chakra it isn't moldable as she isn't at peace with her body. At most she can perform a fairly weak Kai at the moment. She wasn't prepared to live as a woman, having dismissed the notion at fourteen, yet, here she is, having spent the last three years with a 'malfunctioning' seal._

_She is…in turmoil when it comes to this matter and it has spilled over onto everything else in her life. She has gone from endless forgiveness to the abyss of bitterness, betrayal and pain. Life has been harsh on her and I understand it but her actions have consequences. This mission is her final test and your chance at redemption."_

_Kakashi sighed, leaning back in his chair, with pain in his eyes. This whole project was a gamble of immense proportions. He was asking them to head out into a minefield placed in a giant powder keg and he hated it._

_"I can't appoint an unstable Hokage and she understands that. She also understands that you stand next in line and detests you for that as well as retaining Sakura's affection, yet you're the only one who can get through to her Uchiha Sasuke. I'm betting on you bringing her back to the Naruto she was, executing the political maneuvering she has planned and maybe even once again tie a bond between you two. Remind her that her goal is within reach."_

_There were so many implications in what Kakashi just said and he didn't know if he would be able to live up to the expectations._

_"Remember my words, Sasuke. You leave tomorrow. Dismissed."_

_In that moment Sasuke felt the weight of the world on his shoulders, his own verdict coming from him as he spoke the dreaded words that bound him more than any chain or contract ever could._

_"Hai, Hokage-sama."_

* * *

><p><strong>The Author's Corner<strong>

Some more answers this chapter! Thanks everyone who reviewed! I thought I'd take th start replying to the ones that came in.

**To :**

Was Naruto male and turned female or vice-versa and back?  
>Well, I touch a bit on it in this chapter but I'm not the best when it comes to exposition. So Naruto was born female in this story. Minato, being a paranoid dad who was also a bit cynical, added the 'henge' part of Naruto's seal that in effect funneled Kyuubi's chakra, purified it and transformed naruto's body in a mix of ninjutsu and fuuinjutsu.<p>

At the same time the blueprint of what Naruto's female body should look like is there in the seal as well, replacing Naruto's male body with another when triggered. Don't know if it makes any sense but think a mix between Alphonse Elric's human body being stored away, pale and gaunt somewhere else and the seamless transition of Ranma Saotome from female to male.

(For reference those are characters from Ranma 1/2 and Fullmetal Alchemist)

**To feathered-equine:**

It updated again! Amazing isn't it? Thanks for the praise!

**To professionalVamp:**

You didn't have to wait long for this one!

**To Cat Beats:**

I try my best. To be honest I find it difficult to write Naruto's moods without showing her thought processes but I'm working on getting more of that in.  
>Romance is neat but there has to be something else that drives the story forward or else it's embarrassing dates and miscommunication for eighty chapters straight and I can't even attempt doing that well. I'll just try to do something I feel comfortable writing and wouldn't mind too much reading.<p>

When it comes to preferences it's both for the purpose of this story.  
>They're aged twenty-two, and the battle with Madara was five years ago.<p>

**That was all I had for now. Don't know when I'll update next. Take care of yourselves and feel free to leave a review.  
>Cheers,<strong>  
><strong>Bowl of Rice<strong>


	6. Of Old Apartments and Separations

**Warnings:** This fic contains FemNaruto. This fic is AU as I've tried to flesh out the Naruto world just a bit. I am not an experienced writer, edit my own stuff, and generally write late at night so my apologies for the errors that I've undoubtedly missed. On top of that characters may come out as OOC despite my best attempts at keeping them as in-character as possible. Also clichés, unoriginality, the usual.

**Rated**: T for possible future violence, cursing, intimate situations, etc. Might change to M in the future.

Additional notes:

I'm currently on a roll.

* * *

><p><span><em> Chapter 6: Of Old Apartments and Separations<em>

* * *

><p>April had come to Flower Country, the vegetation painted in lush greens with splashes of vivid colour.<br>It was a perfect day, the birds twittering delightfully, the sun smiling down upon the earth pleasantly and Uchiha Sasuke was nervous as he travelled beside his companion?

Comrade in arms?

Friend?

The lines were blurred and hazy but that didn't change his nervousness in the slightest.

Four months had passed since the 'Castle Incident' and a total of five months had passed since they left Konoha. Tirelessly they had worked, sabotaging and disrupting and redirecting without being noticed, ghosts that moved through the lands and changed the lives of thousands.

Konoha's position was stronger than ever as a direct result of the pair's machinations and Sasuke could conclude without much effort that if they continued in this pace they would have completed every single goal set for them in a year and a half.

Naruto was truly a genius to scheme as much as she did without everything collapsing like a poorly built house of cards. Every night was spent meditating, sifting through the information she had received throughout the day. Some days she could even access some of her chakra, albeit not much.

Which brought Sasuke back to why he was nervous. There were outliers to her control and access to her power and he had found a common denominator.

Him.

It had started when he found out that she had in fact been able to use a chunk of chakra the day after 'The Castle' incident and he had made the effort of going through something that resembled courtship; touching her when the opportunities arose, not hiding his appreciation of her appearance and simply doing small favors, both as himself and as Setsumaru.

Frankly, the bewilderment and exasperation she showed at times was amusing but he wished for reciprocation. The woman was guarded and whenever things seemed to be going somewhere there was an assignment or an objective to complete soon after.

Yet, they both knew the undercurrents of this mission. Kakashi wished for them to make up. It was a requirement for Naruto to reach her dream and they weren't stupid: a marriage between them would be optimal both for Sasuke and Naruto.

That didn't make anything easier though but he was trying to further that goal, consequences be damned.

An opportunity had arisen out of a terrible situation.

A wound marred the currently blonde woman's previously unblemished back, a long slash courtesy of a wind jutsu she hadn't been fast enough to dodge. One of the times they had split up to reach different objectives.

Her left foot was injured as well, having been crushed by an earth jutsu. Still…she had taken down a team of jounin with little more than her comb and a pair of chopsticks which was in and of itself pretty impressive-

Sasuke shook his head, frowning. Kami he was nervous.

Flower Country was somewhat sheltered from the other nations and the current chaos in the world thanks to the mountains fencing in the area. With its beautiful nature and friendly populace it was an island of calm in an ocean of violence, barely affected by shinobi politics.

Naruto and Sasuke had entered the country to achieve an objective, yes, but also for Naruto to recuperate and heal.

The Kyuubi's chakra worked sluggishly in her coils, hindered by her inner imbalance and Sasuke saw it for what it was.

A vacation.

"Have you been here before?" Naruto questioned curiously while limping next to him slowly, arm looped in his as she used him for support while they made their way up. Trees towered to all sides of them and Sasuke frowned; if he remembered correctly they would reach the viewpoint soon.

He glanced to the side at the woman travelling with him.

Wild, blonde tresses had been pulled into a ponytail while her lightly tanned skin showed no sign of the scars that were usually supposed to mar her cheeks, courtesy of her makeup. The travelling clothes she was wearing were baggy around her frame and she looked frail, harmless even, as she moved next to Sasuke.

She had washed away most of the dyes and cosmetics that made her disguise and he had to stop himself from not drinking in the sight of her.

"Once." Sasuke stated simply, "There is usually a festival here around June. Apparently my clan had holdings here and as such I was summoned to renew my claim."

Naruto hummed, the vibration felt from her small body.

"I'm not even surprised. Figures the last scion of the noble Uchiha has some land here and there."  
>She commented with a small laugh. "And here the rest of us are simply struggling to get by-"<p>

"You have more in your account than most people will ever see in their lives." Sasuke interrupted amicably. "Especially when compared to other shinobi."

"A Hokage has to know how to be fiscally responsible. I went from zero to millions. You're just spoiled, princess."

Sasuke cuffed the back of her head.

"Asshole!" Sapphire eyes stared up at him with faux betrayal and ire, rubbing the forming lump.

"Idiot."

"I'm injured." She scolded petulantly. "If I wasn't I'd kick your ass."

"Your IQ deficiency isn't healing anytime soon and that's the obstacle between you and victory to be honest." Sasuke replied without missing a beat.

The road they were on wasn't often used, people rarely traveling this longer path but they were almost in one of the towns surrounding the capital.

"How about you take your high and mighty attitude and-" She stopped mid-sentence.

Suddenly they were at the crest, trees giving way to showcase the beauty of Flower Country.

The sun had begun to sink towards the horizon and as the road wound downwards towards the settlement nestled in the depths of the valley the pair marveled at the view. The vast expanse before them was like a vision of paradise.

Majestic trees rose from the ground as if placed there by the strokes of an artist with fields of flowers splashed into the vivid green of the forests. Three rivers were visible running through the geography, feeding life into the area and surrounding farmlands, the water glittering as if diamonds lay within.

He heard her breathe in slowly with wonder, not bothering to hide the slight tugging upwards of his lips.

"You like it?" It took a while before she answered.

"Don't be smug." The kunoichi finally mumbled, tugging him forward. His nervousness was still there but this was a good beginning; Operation Seduction had officially begun. A part of him facepalmed at the name.

* * *

><p>"I said don't be smug." Naruto repeated, elbowing his side as they stood in front of one of the nicer buildings in their current destination.<br>She could practically _feel_ the smugness ooze from the Uchiha standing next to her, the Bastard sensing how impressed she was somehow.

Probably an Uchiha thing.

They had arrived minutes ago, people tittering and chatting as they passed them. She had already taken note of three separate couples shooting them knowing glances; one woman had even glanced between the two of them and then _winked_. As if they knew what she was going through.

Stupid villagers and their stupid assumptions.

"I'm not smug." Sasuke defended himself while _sounding smug_, the arm around her waist tightening possessively. Really, he had no right to act as he was, yet he had been for the last few weeks. At first she hadn't given it much thought, assuming it was just a part of their act but no. He kept at it steadily, performing missions using Kage Bunshin to increase their pace, cleaning up after her messes and sometimes she caught him looking at her in a way that sent pleasant shivers down her spine. He wasn't supposed to be so…

_Sweet,loving, caring, affectionate, insufferably nice_, a treacherous part of her supplied helpfully before she dismissed it ruthlessly.

And to top it off touch had become a staple of their interaction. He'd touch her to catch her attention, to assure, to tease or just because he could.

Hmph.

She wouldn't be swayed simply by the Bastard being a good actor. It didn't change the amount of misery he had caused and continued to cause.

Unbidden she remembered more incidents where he had been acting strange.  
>She was reminded of how he had taken care to cook several different types of ramen during their stay in Wave and how he had kept things light whenever possible. He wasn't the most talkative but at times he had been cordial. Hanging out with him had grown much more entertaining over time. Almost as if she had her friend back. Comfortable in a way she hadn't experienced in so long…<p>

She shook her head to jump off of that train of thought.

Another few months and they could go home without issue. The Hokage Hat would be hers, the seal she was designing would work wonders and she'd be able to go back to being Naruto Uzumaki, hot blooded male paragon of awesomeness. The thought alone was comforting.

'**Unless the Uchiha brat wins you over before that**.' Kyuubi supplied unhelpfully from within his cage, deep voice weaker than it should be. A reminder of the urgency her mission held. The sooner they were done, the sooner they could get back and the sooner she'd be able to commit to making Kurama's stay within her as pleasant as possible.

At the moment her tinkering had caused some harmful side-effects, one of which was that her seal was drawing out chakra and shooting it back into Kyuubi in jolts and bursts and fits, going the wrong way which was keenly felt by the humongous sentient chakra-construct.

Sasuke walked up to the building with her in tow, deftly unlocking the door and leading them up.

"This whole thing is yours?

"Eight apartments. Top one is empty."

"Got it." Naruto returned to her conversation with Kurama, beginning to sport a frown.

'**Why is it so important you regain a third limb? Never understood the human fixation with it. You can still procreate, albeit at a slowed pace.'  
><strong>The question caught her off guard and shock and horror registered on her face. Really, what else could she expect when conversing with a genderless and ageless giant fox?  
>'<em>It's complicated. People might think-'<br>'_**You're going through all this trouble because of what others might think? Wasn't aware I had such a weak host. If they do not agree with us we will have their hides when we are Hokage. We will crush them with our might!'  
><strong>'_Not the way to go! Easy there-ttebayo! Let me do this my way, okay fuzzball? I'll be done with the modifications in no time and then everything will be fine."  
><em>She received the impression of her tenant growling.  
>'<strong>Or you ask the Uchiha to do more of what he is doing, brat. I can feel the chakra surges from in here now and again. You –can- mold chakra and he's the catalyst.'<br>**'_You're lying.'  
><em>Naruto grimaced as they entered the spacious single bedroom apartment, Sasuke's arm leaving her as he dropped the backpack he had been carrying on the floor. Night had fallen while they travelled to the town and they were both feeling somewhat worn.

**'I am not and I will prove it soon…' **Kurama hinted mysteriously as Naruto took in what would be her home until she had healed completely and their mission was done. Everything breathed of wealth and fine craftsmanship, the Uchiha crest visible on everything from the pillows on the couches to the exquisite mural covering the ceiling.

Sparsely decorated and furnished the apartment seemed far more spacious than it truly was, yet managed to retain a warm feeling thanks to the dark wood flooring. The dining-room area was connected to a kitchen with light cabinets and a stove that seemed to have far too many special buttons to be easily operated.

"It's very nice here." Naruto commented awkwardly, uttering what she herself would dub 'The Biggest Understatement of the Century'. Sasuke once again exuded his signature smugness, even as he strode into the bathroom.

"I know." His voice drifted out, accompanied by the steam emanating from the door he had left slightly ajar as well as the sound of running water.

"Is there another bedroom?"

"No. You can take the living room since I'm letting you live here free of charge."

She scoffed.

As if she'd do anything of the sort. With a frown she recalled most of her work being sealed and unless her chakra-problem was solved right this moment she'd need Sasuke to activate the storage seals so she could get them out. Still, there was no use in just waiting.

Without a care in the world the Uzumaki limped into the bedroom, shrugging out of her travelling clothes to reveal her heavily bandaged torso. Sitting at the edge of the bed, Naruto closed her eyes and attempted to access and mold the chakra in her core while simultaneously holding the storage scroll.

It was difficult.

Where before her reserves had been like an ocean easily accessible, now it felt as if she was at the wrong side of a dam. The energy slipped out of her grasp before she could even begin to use it and she could feel the _wrongness_ of it. As if she was trying to stand without realizing she had lost a leg, toppling to the side in a futile struggle against gravity and-

Vivid images of herself and Sasuke assaulted her psyche as the Kyuubi made good on his promise. A fierce blush rose to her face while simultaneously she felt the bijuu's chakra flood her system, Naruto's energy seamlessly molding with the grumpy fox and suddenly half of her belongings were scattered across the room. Naruto couldn't shake the imagery as her breath came out in short pants, hormones coursing through her body.

'**Try now.' **Kurama barked, and Naruto grit her teeth in response, doing as requested regardless because damnit the ball of fur and aggression was right and he wasn't supposed to betray her like that and where did he even get those thoughts from?  
>While her control was far from flawless she found that some of her chakra was now under her control for however long this lasted.<p>

_'You're supposed to be on my side._' She thought, making how betrayed she felt obvious.  
>'<strong>Yes, because carrying grudges and anger and hurt is something I condone.' <strong>Kurama replied, voice heavy with sarcasm. ** 'You've shown me and many others the path of peace. It's time you found it again, Naruto.**'

The fox sounded fainter now, the effort of establishing a link draining him of energy fast.  
><em>'Don't I deserve to do what I want after everything I've sacrificed? Everything I've lost?'<em>

Only silence greeted her silent query and she was left feeling empty as well as confused. Picking up what she needed and changing into an oversized t-shirt and a pair of shorts just in time for Sasuke to finish his shower, she snuggled down into the bed, careful of her wounds as she wound herself into a blanket cocoon. Minutes later Sasuke entered the room and she was reminded of what her tenant had shown her.

"Naruto?"

The contacts were out and his hair had been cut to return to that distinctive spiky hairstyle of his, bangs falling to frame his face. His skin was still as pale as ever and with the oversized shirt and pyjama pants he looked comical. She hadn't seen him like this for years and even then he had always looked aloof. Cold and regal and dismissive and so quintessentially _Sasuke_.

"Hm?"

She turned away from him, facing the window that looked out into the valleys of Flower country, currently obscured by night. She couldn't for the life of her fight down the blush, nor her racing heartbeat. The bed wasn't large enough for her to roll over without bumping onto him and as such she remained at the edge, stubbornly still.

No, this was simply a wayward case of ambivalence mixed in with unhealthy doses of pent up sexual frustration. She was _not _smitten with the bastard.  
>Him saying her name hadn't caused her stomach to flip and her heartrate and breathing was fine thank you very much.<p>

"Any particular reason why your stuff have exploded out all over the room?"  
>He actually sounded annoyed.<p>

"Naruto?"He turned off the light.

"You aren't being very Hokage-like."

"..."

"I could kick you out." The Uchiha threatened.

"It was an accident. Working on getting my chakra to be useable." She answered in clipped tones.

The sound of a plastic rubber duck being stepped on resounded throughout the room. She didn't remember that Ducky-san had been in that particular scroll…

"Leave Ducky-san out of this conflict."

"This is why you should take the living room."

She could hear his exasperated sigh as he laid down on the bed, tucking himself under the covers.  
>"Has anyone told you you're twelve? I swear I have never met anyone as childish as you, knucklehead."<p>

"..."

"Do you use the duck when you bathe, Naruto-chan?"

"It's late and I'm trying to sleep. Shut up."

"Make me."

His annoyance had been replaced by amusement and she didn't like it one bit. Injuries or not she needed to punish him. The blonde considered her chances. He'd be wary of injuring her further and when they both were in the bed that evened out the playing field somewhat.

Rolling, the blonde's makeshift cocoon unfurled as Naruto attempted to kick Sasuke off of the bed with one slender leg only to find the offending limb caught in a vice-like grip.

"Oh I'll make you admit I'm the greatest shinobi to ever live and then you'll shut up-ttebayo!" Naruto yelled before shrieking out a warcry and launching herself at him.

Wrestling ensued, the pair turning into a tangle of blankets, limbs and thrown pillows as Naruto did her best to give Sasuke a vicious noogie and the prodigy did his best do the same without hurting her. They both writhed, insults being thrown around haphazardly without anyone gaining the upper hand, the two stubborn shinobi wrestling for a solid twenty minutes before a vicious pillow-hit to the face gave Sasuke the opening he needed.

With lightning fast movements Sasuke rolled them over with himself on top, pinning both her wrists to the side while he straddled her waist with a smirk, careful not to hurt her back.

"Give up." Sasuke intoned with an air of superiority, staring down at his rival, beads of sweat beginning to form at his brow as he hid how tired he had become from their bout. Really, the woman was deceptively strong and it was only the fact that the bed was specifically made for shinobi that had ensured that they had somewhere to sleep.

He should have seen it coming, sapphire blue flickering down to where he pinned her at the hips.  
>With the little room she had to move her hips began to buck upwards sensually, slowly exerting pressure.<br>Black pools displayed his shock as fire rushed through his brain, racing towards his groin.

_Nononononono,_ was the mantra running through his mind. What was even happening-

Her wrists slid out of his suddenly loose grasp and her hands gripped the back of his head and suddenly his face was squished against her chest –_have they always been this large_- he managed to think as her smell -_lilacs_ _mixed with leaves and rain_- assaulted his nostrils.

"Die!" Naruto hissed as her slender legs wrapped around his waist while her elbows locked his arm into place. Death by breasts would be a terrible way for his clan to end. He tried to say something only to find that impossible, his words coming out muffled as he moved his mouth, oxygen leaving his body too fast as she _squeezed_.

His consciousness almost slipped but he stubbornly held on. He still had something in his arsenal. Sparks flew off of his body as he manipulated his element of choice, stunning the woman enough for her to spasm wildly, her muscles no longer following her will. With a gasp he rolled off of her, greedily sucking in breath. The Grim Reaper had been close to getting his soul and he felt it keenly. Simultaneously Naruto fell out of the bed, slowly gaining back control of her body as she struggled to her feet, hair wild and skin flushed.

Then something happened that stunned them both.

Before his eyes she began to glow a triumphant golden color, the light illuminating the room as the fiery chakra cloak that signified her power manifested in all its glory for all of a few seconds. Her blue eyes were wide with shock as she marveled at her burning limbs as if they belonged to a stranger. How long had it been since she had felt the power she just exuded?

Months?

Years?

He didn't know.

There had been a surge of chakra that accompanied it and he could feel the residue remain in the air for seconds afterwards even after the cloak disappeared, leaving them both in darkness.

The silence could be cut with a knife in that moment as he saw her silhouetted form crawl onto the bed with a creak.

What did this mean for them?

Was she going to simply fall asleep after that?

She continued crawling, her scent entering his nose as she stood in front of him, her features somewhat visible thanks to the moonlight shining in through the window. A mix of shadows and tanned skin and cerulean eyes bright enough to be distinguishable even in the dark of night.  
>He didn't know what she was thinking and then…<p>

And then she kissed him.

His brain froze as she gently pushed him against the wall behind him, cloak flaming to life before dying out again and again as her hands roamed his chest, fingers running through his hair and arms encircled his waist and he was lost.

So irreversibly lost in her touch, drowning in the attention she was giving him and holding onto her as if she was his last lifeline. Their tongues teased, pushed and battled against each other in a vivid dance while his hands began matching hers, ghosting across heated_flaming_heated_flaming _skin he couldn't live without, settling at her hips.

A mewl escaped from her slightly parted lips as he rolled his hips, claiming her mouth with his as he took charge. It was intoxicating. Being this close to her without her rejecting him, without her hating, him…it was bliss. His heart was soaring and more emotions than he had felt in years assaulted his mind.

She was his air and his purpose and every touch caused his skin to come alive with fire. Kissing her was like kissing contained lightning; dangerous, thrilling and making him feel alive like he never had before. Naruto was addiction personified. With that realization a fear rose in his gut and the cold logic that had helped him with so much robbed him of enjoying the moment. Reminded him that nothing good lasted and she was surely using him to see if this was a way to regain her strength.

He could almost tangibly pinpoint the moment when they came to their senses, the window of vulnerability slowly closing with a sureness he despised with all of his being. Was it really that difficult to trust another?

Desperate, he slowed his movements, savoring the feel of her, the soft press of her lips and heat of her body.

And then she retreated slightly, the pair standing so close the tips of their noses were touching.

"Sasuke…" She breathed in a soft whisper and in that moment he would have given anything for her to stay with him. They wouldn't need to leave this place, ever. He could pick up a trade and she could do the same and they would leave the world behind. The wars and conflicts and pains that permeated their existence like veins of ore through rock, their lives so horribly tangled with suffering that they barely knew how to be happy.

He wanted to say things, _so many things, _but the words got stuck in his throat, coherent thought evaporating as his vocabulary slipped out of his grasp. She stood on her tiptoes, teeth nibbling at his left ear playfully and causing the room to again be illuminated for a split second, the light of her strength revealing their flushed faces for a moment, eyes darkened with lust and yearning.

There was something there that startled her; whether it was something in her or in him he didn't know.

"I have to go." She mumbled, applying her lips to his neck and sucking gently, her fingertips trailing down his chest and stomach tenderly. In that moment he was sure she could hear how hard his heart was beating against his ribcage. Her voice was strained and conflicted as she spoke, laced with confusion that he himself felt as well. Really, it was only a matter of time before one of them saw the folly in what they were doing.  
>The inherent deception that came with pretending the past didn't exist.<p>

"I have to go." She repeated, and he couldn't muster the power required to tell her to remain despite hearing the hesitant finality in her words as her decision slowly cemented itself. Everything within him screamed for action, to put aside his pride, his insecurity, to show himself vulnerable so that she would understand the depth of his emotion. Yet he couldn't pass that threshold because if she rejected him then he'd be broken. Broken beyond all hope of ever being repaired and he couldn't risk that.

He was too stunned to answer as she took a step back and then turned around, silent steps taking her out of the room. He didn't know what she was thinking. All he knew for certain was that he was cold and her scent lingered on his skin. Sliding down the wall, Sasuke remained there, sleep escaping him entirely.

….

In the morning she hadn't returned.

A cold numbness was threatening to creep into his soul and he found himself cursing his own naivety even as he welcomed the chill seeping through his psyche as he took in how _hurt _he was. Savior of the Shinobi or not she was still a shinobi and shinobi destroyed, they cheated and they _used_.

He knew.

He was one of them.

One of the best.

His heart was aching because for a time, brief as it had been, there had been something there that garnered an honest hope. A taste of what life could have been like had he been wiser. Had they not been two jagged and broken people, all edges that cut and points that pierced instead of perfect pieces that fit together.

The days began to pass by in a blur.

The hope of her returning waned with every second that she wasn't there and he pondered what to do next.

He could search for her; do his best to scour the expanse of the continent with the information of her plans. Then again she was a master at disappearing and he wasn't a sensor. Or he could continue the mission without her. They had been separated before for a time. This would be the same except he didn't know when and where they would meet again.

After two weeks he gathered the things scattered in the apartment and sealed them within a scroll.

He had long since memorized every facet of the plans she left behind and he was feeling _vindictive_.

Luckily for him he had targets scattered throughout the nations and they would feel the weight of his anger.

Strapping on his armor beneath a travelling cloak and donning a mask the color of old blood and bones depicting a raging demon, Sasuke Uchiha left Flower Country to score a bloody swathe through the continent until Naruto returned to him.

Regardless of how he was feeling he had work to do and Uchiha Sasuke was many things but never unprofessional.

It would take two months before the pair reunited and by then they would both be changed.

* * *

><p><strong>The Author's Corner<br>**

Tried my hand at some straight up angsty romance. Don't know how it came across but writing this was fun! Both Flower Country and the Inn mentioned in the last chapter will be important later (dunno if that's in like three years or not but I'm trying my hand at this whole Chekov's Gun thing.)

**To Bollex:**

You're welcome! I'm on a roll that I think ended with this chapter. Might take a while to update again but there's a bunch of other things to do in life apart from reading which is great!

**To Cat Beats:**

Thanks! The name amused me. Your reviews are golden! I'd reward you somehow but it's the internet so thanks will have to do.  
>I've read some of those and get what you mean. I've enjoyed the ones where Sasuke is chasing Naruto more which is why I wrote another one.<p>

**To Tsukoblue:**

I guess this chapter? Does it count? I hope it does.

**That's another chapter down! Thanks to the people who read/review/favorite/follow. I'm still marveling at the fact that someone else is taking in my brainfarts.**

**Cheers,  
><strong>**Bowl of Slightly Hateful Rice**


	7. Of Fractured Minds and Captivity

Warnings: This fic contains FemNaruto. This fic is AU as I've tried to flesh out the Naruto world just a bit. I am not an experienced writer, edit my own stuff, and generally write late at night so my apologies for the errors that I've undoubtedly missed. On top of that characters may come out as OOC despite my best attempts at keeping them as in-character as possible. Also clichés, unoriginality, the usual.

Rated: M for possible future violence, cursing, intimate situations, etc.

Additional notes:

Reviews are appreciated, like, a bunch.

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapter Seven: Of Fractured Minds and Drugs<em>

* * *

><p>There were times when Naruto thought of how close to insanity she might be. Really, she was aware of her own behavior and her own faults to a T but had not bothered to do anything about it. Certain behaviors became second nature far too easily and if she were to be perfectly honest with herself some of her quirks were benefiting her.<p>

Her fluid personality for example.

Within her lay the potential of one of the shinobi-world's greatest infiltrators and it wasn't for nothing that her information-network had merged with and surpassed the one created by her teacher. It had all started when she tinkered with the Kage Bunshin no jutsu and made vital breakthroughs; a seal of her own design extended their lives vastly, giving them years of freedom as long as they meditated and drew in energy from the surrounding nature. On top of that she had figured out a way to transfer short messages and stretches of memory if necessary.

Before her chakra had begun to fail her she had managed to plant eighty-two different incarnations of her throughout the elemental nations who sent word whenever something of note happened.

They were merchants, artisans, artists and a whole host of other things but never shinobi. Enough damage and the constructs still dispelled albeit leaving a corpse behind that evaporated into chakra within days.

While highly successful, she knew that she ran a great risk of snapping and going completely insane as she lost her sense of self. While Naruto Uzumaki was her dominant personality, there were eight other rooms in her psyche, albeit small, that housed different wills and experiences that were different from her own to some degree.

Over the time of one, two or three years of life they had separate from her the clones managed to develop personalities of their own as they grew and adapted. A great resource at times but also a possible weakness that could cripple her for life if too many of her parts died at once.

The Kyuubi was a great help with mitigating the damage but he couldn't hinder the trauma of dying away from friends and family and longing for people she didn't know in the morning and loved so hopelessly it hurt in the evening. Really, once this mess was over with she'd have to dismantle the network. A Hokage couldn't have such weakness in their life.

Fourty-two days had passed since Flower Country and she had gotten word of Sasuke's hunting her which was a novel experience in and of itself because the prospect _scared _her to her core. She was terrified of everything he represented and everything he could mean for her.

Stubborn to a fault and overwhelmingly skilled she knew that he was one of the few who could find her no matter how much she hid and if anything their impromptu moment had convinced her that she needed to stay away, as far away as possible. She had expected to be able to use him without consequence, stick close to him and have him help her regain her power without emotionally investing herself. Then they could have returned to Konoha and gone their separate ways after that but no.

She had seen her own lust, need and vulnerable hunger reflected in his dark pools threatening to drown her and she had retreated; shocked by the intimacy and set off-balance as she realized that just as she wanted to use him, he would use her.

If she succumbed to him she would be dependent on his help completely, disqualifying herself from her dream and Kakashi would let the Uchiha take her place. The Uchiha would restore his clan's name to greatness and Naruto would be little more than disproportionately powerful breeding stock as Konoha regained strength through the natural Sharingan.

No.

Better to keep far away from her once-rival and instead focus on finishing the mission with or without him. Sure, it was more of a challenge but she had found something of a workaround to gain her chakra, albeit only for a limited amount of time and in his hunt for her he continued performing tasks which was the whole reason she had left her plans behind in the first place even as she left the apartment in a blurry haze.

Naruto's chest rose and fell evenly as she kept sitting seiza, energy rushing through her as she recalled Flower Country, dredging up her chakra and clambering on to the feelings associated with the memory while simultaneously attempting to send out her power to her clones.

They shone in her awareness like beacons and she was sending out delicate strings, images and commands traversing vast distances as she communicated and coordinated her network while her mind was in turn bombarded with thoughts not completely her own. Panic threatened to well up in her chest and the woman breathed in deeply. She refused to be overwhelmed, even as something within her was screaming with rage and anguish.

The reason for her inner turmoil was simple.

Contact had been made with one of her biggest targets. Three leaders had remained unknown throughout the years that she had been working on establishing her information network and dismantling the faction _Keikan no Naki* _; the group of minor villages, criminals, merchants and nobles that had been feeding the disease festering in the nooks and crannies between the major villages for years.

'_It wasn't me_', the blonde repeated within her mind as she was assaulted with memories from within one of the rooms she kept locked and hidden within herself. Sometimes this happened. Vivid flashbacks from a past she hated to remember and recollections of memories that she knew had changed her to her core. As always the shinobi did what no sane psychologist would advise; she squashed the panic and buried the episode under denial, rejecting everything from herself.

_She_ wasn't the one who had been drugged, sold and used. _She_ hadn't been the one to be taken from the filthiest of prisons to the prestigious courts of the nobles and seen the dark dealings that transpired as the world went to sleep. _She _didn't remember the sensation of bleeding out in an alley, helpless and alone.

'_Focus._' Naruto told herself, the mere notion piercing through her distress like a knife as she sifted through information received. If she crumbled her network would crumble with her and that would be disastrous. On top of that she would never get to see the leaders of the _Keikan no Naki_ face justice.

The _Shujinmochi*, _The Daimyo's Samurai, who dealt in slavery, arming and training bandits and who was known for cultivating a ruthlessness and a loyalty in those who were in his ranks.

The _Sokushitsu*, _The Noble's Concubine, who Naruto believed dealt exclusively with drugs, prostitution and assassinations as well as securing and managing finances.

And last was the _Yamasachihiko*, _The Prince of the Mountain of Fortune, whom she knew next to nothing about. He led them, he had started it all and she would be the one to kill him.

The S_okushitsu _had slipped up in Earth Country and one of her copies had happened upon a man who knew more than he should in one of the seedier parts of the capital. The clone who had encountered the source had him under watch and if Naruto wanted to catch him for a thorough interrogation she would have to get there within the next eleven days before he left the country.

If she got the identity of the person behind the title of _Sokushitsu _she would be able to take out one of the brains behind a large chunk of the organized crime in the shinobi nations.

Naruto stood up from her seiza, suddenly completely aware of the world around her and feeling filled with a new sense of purpose. If she could kill one of them she could go back home afterwards and coordinate the rest of her one-woman-crusade from Konoha. Stupidity was sometimes one of her traits but not when it came to the _Keikan_.

The network wielded the clout of a nation without actually being one and if they found out who she was things would get ugly both for herself and her village.

Rising from her place Naruto strapped on her standard ANBU gear before heading out from the small base. She had a source to catch.

* * *

><p>His chokuto had sliced through enough bodies to become dull. This was a fact that the Uchiha really disliked. Charcoal orbs eyed the destruction around him with disinterest. A crimson mask depicting a raging oni covered his fair features and with the hooded dark-gray cloak Sasuke looked the part of assassin.<p>

The facility he had destroyed had housed a solid two-hundred and eighty-six shinobi, thirty-two chemists and a greenhouse containing plants Sasuke recognized as hallucinogenic as well as several types of opiates.

The three main buildings now lay ruined and burning as a direct result of his jutsus. The shinobi were all dead by his hand apart from one, their bodies lying broken and battered all over the place. Flickering orange flames lit up the night sky, the smoke drifting into the air as the inferno ate at the toppled over structures.

He scoffed.

Sasuke had learned a great deal during the last fifty-three days.

There was an underground crime syndicate pulling more strings than he thought possible. Three leaders remained and Sasuke was trailing them, searching for and obtaining leads on their identity and location. A majority of his directives were connected with ruining the organizations illicit revenue streams from drugs, trafficking and mercenary work and others were purely information-gathering.

"Where is the _Sokushitsu_?" Sasuke questioned, staring down at the last man alive. The shinobi was bleeding out slowly, one arm severed at the elbow and blood dribbling down his chin. A Waterfall headband with a score across the metal told of an allegiance long forsaken.

"Fuck you." Was the defiant and stubborn reply given, the words wet with blood. Sasuke couldn't help but admire the spirit of this particular shinobi. He had fought well and with skill, utilizing earth jutsus with a rare mastery, but it hadn't been enough.

"You will either tell me now of your own volition or be in a world of pain."  
>The threat was casual, yet held promise. Sasuke doubted intimidation would work against a shinobi of the man's caliber and if it did he would be disappointed.<p>

"I ain't talkin'." The gruff soon-to-be corpse managed to wheeze out. Charcoal orbs became crimson and all the ninja could do was let his eyes widen with surprise and recognition before Sasuke was invading the shinobi's mindscape, easily dominating the dying man's lesser will.

What he knew was conveyed to Sasuke as a rapid stream of images and sensations pertaining to what he had asked. The process was draining but Sasuke was not in the mood for wasting time. If he found solid intel he'd be one step closer to catching Naruto. As he finished the process with a surge of chakra he stared down the man before decapitating him with a slash of his blade, the head rolling to the ground with a soft thud.

While the now dead man hadn't had enough information to grasp the the implications of the orders he had been given, Sasuke had no issue piecing the puzzle together. The _Keikan no Naki _had caught wind of the organized nature of the setbacks they had suffered and bait had been laid out for him and Naruto.

The _Sokushitsu _had opened a false window of opportunity that was surely a trap. Sasuke knew that _he _wasn't rash enough to take the bait so easily but a Naruto who wasn't at full capacity yet had hunted down and dismantled the organization for years now wouldn't hesitate to take the risk.

The Uchiha wasn't stupid; there had to be more than rational thought that drove Naruto forward to search and destroy so relentlessly. He himself knew the fervor that drove her. It was personal and echoed within him in a way that brought back memories of times he would rather forget.

"_One of these days I'll stop bailing the moron out of these messes,_" Sasuke promised himself as he looked east towards his next destination. The newly acquired goal was to follow the lead and spring the trap which in turn meant heading to Earth Country. With a weary sigh Sasuke disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

><p>There were many things that were terrible about being drugged against ones will.<p>

As she sat naked and kneeling in front of a throne in an audience-room that could comfortably fit a banquet with a few hundred guests, the worst part about the whole ordeal wasn't that she was powerless, nude or feeling several degrees of pain and humiliation as well as panic.

Nor was it the madness that had been steadily eating away at her sanity for days as she stared up at one of the people she had come to hate more than anything in this world.

No, the worst part of her current situation was the mixture of euphoric joy and numb apathy stifling everything about her like a cold and wet all-encompassing blanket. She was aware of the fact that she was experiencing a synthetic emotional state _just _as keenly as she was aware of her skin tingling pleasantly at the mere thought of receiving more of the drug.

The narcotic gave a euphoric rush while also acting as a strong sedative to the point where it was close to physically impossible to act on negative emotions as it messed with the subject's hormones as well as chakra system. A highly sophisticated product that was a key factor in the success the _Keikan no Naki_ had when it came to human trafficking and prostitution.

The mastermind behind that side of things was sitting right there, lounging on the throne and Naruto loathed the fact that she wouldn't do anything except obey. Her mind was far too sluggish and after the third aggression attempt her dose had been upped to dangerous levels. Not even the Kyuubi could filter it out to manageable levels more than to make sure she didn't die.

She could register his howling even now, a faint sensation of impotent rage, frothing and mad at the edge of her consciousness, constant and never ceasing. In her current state she couldn't focus properly, complex thought fleeing from her more often than not.

All her brain-capacity went towards not revealing important secrets while at the same time keeping them interesting enough to make her worth keeping alive. It was walking backwards on a tightrope but nothing had ever been as important as succeeding.

A glance to either of the walls would reveal the lines of both men and women staring straight ahead with silly grins on their faces. Naruto didn't intend to end up like them, enjoying their stations in life as part of the _Shokushitsu's _network wholly and completely to the point where they refused to imagine any other life. Complete addicts.

"You're a particularly naughty one, Nami-chan. Despite continued exposure to the Widow's Complacency you still aren't spilling all your secrets."

The first thing Naruto had noticed about the woman who bore the moniker _Shokushitsu_ was that she was the picture of seduction and exceedingly hard to determine when it came to age. Her pale skin was smooth and her high cheekbones, full crimson lips, and slow commanding speech spoke of nobility.

A tattoo sitting snugly right above her collarbones showcased her allegiance: A laurel wreathl contained within a tear.

Long, burgundy hair flowed loose like a river to stop just above her waist. The yukata she was wearing was open, yet covered enough of her shapely figure to not reveal anything indecent in what amounted to an unfulfilled promise to anyone who dared to look.

The most striking feature was her eyes; a warm orange the colour of evening sky and burning tongues of flame, staring with a cruel detachment that shone through every sickly sweet word she spoke. The woman was poisoned honey and candy containing razorblades and ash, broken and insane in ways that even Orochimaru never was, if only because his cruelty served a vision while hers only served her own greed and sadism.

"A little birdy whispered in my ear that you travelled with someone named Setsumaru?" The woman questioned, catching the stutter of Naruto's breath as she thought not of Setsumaru but of Sasuke. She usually avoided any thoughts of him, the emotion connected to him in her fragile state being able to cut a hole even in her drugged haze.

"We...grew up together...and I...was going to help him follow his dreams." Naruto managed to string the sentence together, unable to hide her reluctance and slight discomfort.

Her captor reveled in the display, pressing the topic with that sickeningly sweet voice of hers.

"Why is it that you are here alone and he isn't? Where was he when you came into my care, little saboteur?" Naruto knew that she would have shuddered if she could, but that wasn't a possibility.

"We almost slept...together but we didn't and...I-I didn't feel like staying would be good for anyone and that's...why I left him." Orange eyes focused on her, lapping up the words as she rose to her feet and strode over only to stop in front of her captive's kneeling form. Warm and soft fingers grasped Naruto's chin while the smell of fresh peaches drifted from the woman who now stood in such close proximity.

"You poor thing." The redhead purred, leaning down and putting her face close to Naruto, invading her space in a show of ownership and dominance as she stared deep into azure orbs with unnerving interest.

"I'll send you back to your room for today, Nami-san. Don't worry. Once I know who hired you and who exactly dares to target _my _life's work I'll get Setsumaru for you and make him your _pet _along with anyone else who wronged you. You'll be head of the pack since you'll be a good girl and tell me more of your secrets. You'll love me for that right, Nami-chan?"

She found herself dutifully nodding happily, somewhere deep inside of her hating that she was feeling genuine joy at the prospect but not able to do anything about it. The power wasn't hers and she wasn't lucid enough to take action and if she truly allowed the horror of her captivity to sink in she feared not even the drugs could numb the full extent of her mental collapse.

Seventy-eight days since Konoha. They had been moved two times, once by boat. She was guessing Water country or Wave by this point but she couldn't be sure. Always sedated, always groggy and _dull_. A spell of dizziness came upon her and she began to feel the world tilting at an axis. Her captor noticed.

"Take her back to her room and have her cleaned and fed. She has been exceedingly good today. I might even reward her properly myself if she keeps up this level of obedience." _The Shokushitsu _ordered two of the particularly burly men lining the walls, directing them over with a well-manicured finger. Said finger touched her shoulder briefly, a sting alerting her to the fact of the nail breaking her skin; the world turned hazy as she received her dose, the drug washing away all of her worries and thoughts in an exhilarating rush.

Suddenly nothing really mattered at all.

He doesn't recognize her at first. Vividly blue eyes are glossy and unseeing as she sits at the desk, focus barely on the mirror she is sitting in front of. This is supposedly the current favorite toy of the _Shokushitsu _according to his sources.

Long chestnut hair is being brushed with meticulous and lethargic movements as a small tuneless melody is hummed. Bars cover the windows but apart from that nothing conveys that the luxurious room is a prison, the sea surrounding Wave-country perfectly visible from the huge windows and everything inside of the space seeming painstakingly and lovingly crafted to be beautiful as well as comfortable. A gilded cage if he had ever seen one.

She cranes her neck to see him as he enters, despite the fact that few people should be able to notice him when he masks his presence and as always he _knows_. Her pupils are unnaturally large and there is only the faintest spark of recognition, the yukata she wears is too revealing to be anything she would have picked herself and her skin bears marks he knows shouldn't be there.

Naruto had been turned into a porcelain doll, done up for someone's sick enjoyment, and it galled Sasuke to the core because these things didn't happen to _them_. They were invincible; managed to somehow come unscathed from any and all situations while somehow utterly decimating all opposition.

This whole operation was a mistake. How could he think she would be able to handle something of this magnitude without chakra-no, he wasn't going to wallow in regret. Right now they needed to move.

The mansion he had found her at wasn't heavily guarded but sophisticated seals were at work.  
>A scowl was etched beneath his mask as he crouched in front of her, running hands over her to check for injuries. She tried to focus on him but her eyes kept wandering and her mouth opened and closed as she began to frown, unable to speak properly. Two slender arms extended towards him in a facsimile of a child wanting to be carried as her blue orbs began to swim with tears.<p>

Gathering up the woman in his arms, Sasuke released a frustrated growl. Had she developed a dependency yet? How long had she been captured for? Where could they go to be safe and get her the attention she needed?

His eyes caught sight of a piece of paper placed innocently on the desk Naruto had been sitting at.

_You may have her back, "Setsumaru". I will find you soon and then you will be just as broken as she has been. Take care until we meet properly. She tells me you are very pretty. Oh, and tell your Kage I will be targeting people from his nation next as retaliation for meddling with what is __**mine.**_

He crosses two nations before stopping, sandaled feet taking him to one of the few bases he knows she herself built. Nestled into the side of a mountain the place was one of the better ones he knew of.

His bloodline takes him into space that is real yet imagined at the same time as he faces the Kyuubi, greatest of the nine.

Rage has filled the beast in a way that sets off alarms in the animal parts of his brain but he ignores the sensation, even as the oppressive hatred lies heavy in the air like a living breathing entity wishing him harm.

"How long?" His voice was calm but inside he was a storm.

"**She thinks mere days have passed. In reality the twenty-second day in captivity just ended.**" The Kyuubi growled as he stared down at Sasuke menacingly.

"**Where were you, Uchiha**?"

"Keeping away, as she wanted to."

"**That worked out well, you insolent and useless monkey! If you do not help me purge these toxins from her system I will break out of this cage and devour you whole as she leaves her mortal body, do you understand you wretched thrice-damned Uchiha?!"**

The giant fox was venting for all he was worth, the mindscape shaking with every pacing fall of his paws.

"How?" Sasuke questioned, listening intently as the Kyuubi roared instructions.

"**Use those cursed eyes of yours and help ease my power through her system with your own! It will hurt her but is better than the alternative where those drugs kill her or worse, give her a permanent dependency!"**

"Understood Kurama."

"**GET TO WORKING THEN USELESS GNAT!**"

Forcefully he is ejected out of the mindscape and finds himself standing above a fuzzing Naruto. For two days she had been drifting in and out of consciousness but now he held the key to making her lucid again. Usually the Uchiha didn't use the Rinnegan. He didn't trust himself with it and he could count the people he'd need to use it against with the fingers on his right hand and still have fingers to spare, but now, as he activated the eye, he thanked the Rikodou Sennin for the gift he had been given.

A hand was placed on Naruto's stomach while the other rested on her cool forehead. Both began to glow with a burning cyan flame as he began to guide Kurama's energy throughout the woman's system. It took all of seven seconds before she started screaming and thrashing, Sasuke creating a clone to hold her down forcefully as he continued the slow purge. Every second of her agony sent daggers into his heart but he continued steadfast.

It took eight hours before she started spouting feverish confessions and the things she uttered were worrying to a degree he didn't think possible. Rooms upon rooms in her mind and the possibility of breaking. How she already thought she was broken beyond all repair.

Memories of a captivity she suppressed yet knew shaped her more than any death could as she stretched the limits of what she thought herself capable of and for the first time in years he understood her again as she spilled what lay inside her in all its grotesque and beautiful glory; a mix of loyalty, pain, love and purpose.

The _Keikan no Naki _had a lot to answer for. Once she had her chakra back they would hunt and they would destroy. There was no other alternative.

Bags lay under his eyes and his skin had taken on an ashen gray color as he finished after twenty-two consecutive hours, the sun shining in through the mouth of the cave-base.

"Sasuke?" Azure eyes focused on him and his heart skipped a beat as he stared down at her, deactivating the Rinnegan as her hand rose to touch his cheek with wonder as if to confirm that it truly was he. He hadn't heard her say his name for months. The small things were what he missed the most. She breathed a sigh of relief and closed her eyes again.

"You look like shit." She mumbled sleepily, her voice sounding as exhausted as he felt. He was pretty sure his chakra reserves were embarrassingly depleted.

"Hmph. " He grunted, scooting to lean against the closest wall. "Sleep. Tomorrow we plan-"

"-I might sleep forever." She interrupted. "But if I do manage to wake up then yeah. We're going to," The woman yawned wide. "Plan all day unless I die from sleeping on the hard ground."

Again Sasuke grunted, unceremoniously deciding that the ground wasn't a good place for recuperating. Two strides brought him back over to her and without preamble he scooped her up in his arms, sat down against the wall and placed her in his lap against her wishes, the kunoichi protesting indignantly but without energy. She was running on fumes more than anything.

"You can whine tomorrow." 

"You're an asshole." She insisted sleepily. "An asshole who rescues people far too late. Ever since the Chuunin Exams you've always been," Again she yawned, stretching weakly before snuggling closer.

"Late just like Kakashi. Late to come back to us. Late to get that Konoha is your home. Idiot."

"I rescued you. Stop whining would you, Naruto-chan?"  
>She remained silent, snores echoing in the small base soon after while Sasuke followed suite in falling asleep. <p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Corner<strong>

**Dictionary: woo!**

Keikan no Naki - Weeping Laurel  
>Sokushitsu- Noble's Concubine<br>Shujinmochi- Samurai attached to a daimyo  
>Yamasachihiko- Prince of the Mountain of Fortune<p>

**Review Replies: woo!**

**Ducki9:**

Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying the fic! Don't know if this satisfies any of your curiosity but it's a new chapter in any case, that's something I guess?

**death390:**

You didn't have to wait long!

**JuiceOfThe Orange:**

You're welcome! Thanks for reviewing!

**TheBeauty:**

Thanks! I really enjoy writing it when I have the time. It's surprisingly fun!

**professionalVamp:**

Shh, it's okay, it's okay.

**YYonder:**

Thank you! I aim to write some "cool chap"-level chapters!

**DrippySpaff:**

Your usernames are cooler than mine and that makes me jealous. Thanks for reviewing, I was very entertained by your reaction!  
>Why change from VadersBitch?<p>

**HumanChaos:**

It came from my brain and I still barely understand that people read these chapters. Thanks you so much for your kind words, they grease my engine, sharpen my blade, charges my car, etc. Really appreciate it!

**feathered-equine:**

If I was a real human and not just a bowl of rice I would blush at your review. Really, I'm flattered!


End file.
